Untold Engagement
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: 'Sakura, who is this guy and how does he know you' the four males of Team 7 looked at her. 'She didn't tell you' the man asked surprised, wrapping an arm around her waist. 'We're engaged.' SasukeSakura
1. Isamu

**Untold Engagement**

**Full Summary****- 'Sakura, who is this guy and how does he know you?' the four males of Team 7 looked at her. 'She didn't tell you?' the man asked surprised, wrapping an arm around her waist. 'We're engaged.' [SasukeSakura]**

**I've had this story in my head for a long time now. I want to try it and this is after Sasuke returns.**

-U-

**Ch 1: Isamu**

"Sasuke look out!" Naruto shouted to his best friend, who was about to be hit with three kunai to the back. The Uchiha had turned in just enough time to deflect them with his katana. He tilted his head slightly to look at the blonde.

"Naruto, how are you?"

"I'll be fine Sasuke. Just watch yourself." Sasuke nodded and went back on offence, creating hand seals for his fireball jutsu. A large flame erupted from his mouth and hit the oncoming shinobi, who were engulfed and their screams died down as they were burned. Naruto growled, "Where's Sakura? I need her to heal me." He was currently sitting, leaning up against a tree. His left leg was broken and he was bleeding from a chest wound, though nothing life threatening.

"She was taking care of Sai the last time I seen her," the dark haired man answered as he threw a shuriken and hit another ninja in the back of his head, instantly killing him. There were slits in is clothes from where he had been struck. Since he returned five years ago, at the age of seventeen, he was wearing a black tank-top and cream colored jeans with his shinobi sandals. The Konoha headband had been returned to its rightful owner and was once again placed on his forehead.

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared beside his two pupils. "They don't seem to be stopping. We have to find Sai and Sakura. These enemy shinobi keep coming."

"You're not thinking about leaving are you?" the three looked behind them to see an opponent sneaking to get to Naruto. "I'll kill one of you before you do."

"Naruto!" both Sasuke and Kakashi cried.

A roar interrupted them and a large ink tiger crouched in front of the Kyuubi vessel protectively before lunging at the frightened man aiming for his throat. His corpse fell to the ground, blood staining it. Sai jumped down beside his tiger. "Thanks Sai." Naruto said.

"What would you do without me?" he turned slightly.

"Sai, where's Sakura?" Kakashi stopped as he and Sasuke reached the two.

"We got separated." Then there was what felt like an earthquake. "This way!" He led the way as Sasuke helped his friend up and broke off into a sprint.

-U-

Sakura was on her knees, panting. She had a few cuts and bruises. That last blow had taken a lot out of her, she was trying to be conservative of her chakra, but when her friends were occupied another group came at her and she had no choice but to defend herself.

"It was best to separate you from your comrades. What good is a team without their medic?" a man smirked at her. He had long black hair and eyes. Scars and wrinkles adorned his old face. A grey long sleeved covered him and baggy blue jeans, he also wore brown boots. "I have to say I'm surprised that you were able to defeat all of my other companions. A medical kunoichi, or at least a kunoichi, should know her place."

That fueled anger, "And where _does_ a kunoichi belong?" she snapped.

'_He's sexist!' _her inner shouted.

"Women should know their place before they become teenagers. You're possibly in your late teens to early twenties. Isn't there someone to teach you where you belong?"

"Women are equal to any man in my village." Sakura defended. "You're lucky my sensei, the Hokage didn't hear that comment." She had to suppress a smirk; Tsunade would beat this man to a bloody pulp if she heard such a sexist comment. "You're saying women can't fight, is that it?"

"Exactly." The man sneered. "Women don't belong in war, they're weak and useless. The only place they belong is with the children." This made the pink haired woman furious.

"Sakura!" her four male teammates were at her side.

"Sakura are you alright?" Naruto asked, she stood and looked at the man angrily.

"Take that back…" she growled.

"I only told the truth," he replied without a care in the world. "Women are useless, nothing more than for mans' pleasure."

Without thinking, she charged, earning the other four to call her name to stop her. Raising a chakra filled fist she punched. "That move again?" the man smirked. "Have you forgotten that my jutsu seals your chakra in your body so you can't use it?"

Sakura's chakra was then drained from her fist._ 'I forgot, now I'm unable to attack and heal. I can't avoid it.' _Her fist was grabbed and the man lifted his to punch.

"Hey!" Naruto and the others went to charge forward but to his surprise and theirs, they were held in place. "What kind of jutsu is this?" it felt like there were hands holding their ankles.

"One that we walked right into." Sasuke ground his teeth. "He set up a trap, using Sakura."

"Clever boy," they looked up to see the man standing straight.

"Sakura?" everyone but Sasuke cried, though he was hiding his ever growing concern.

She gasped, as the wind was nearly knocked out of her as she hit her back against a tree. The man hit her with enough force to crack a few ribs, which she was stunned that it didn't. "I-I'm fine…" she did her best to stand to her feet.

"Tsk, pathetic…" the man turned back to the males, who were glaring at him. "Women are worthless. I'm astonished that you four would even bother to protect her, someone so worthless and weak. You even walked into the trap I set for you. Perhaps you are just as insignificant as this… weakling is."

"I'll kill you for that!" Sakura tackled him to the ground.

"You're worthless and pathetic."

The medic smirked, "We will see." She cut her palms and placed them on the man.

Suddenly the man started screaming, "What-what ar-are you doing? How are y-y-you able to-"

"Since my chakra has been locked inside by you, all I had to do was find a way to release it. You are experiencing my 'Healing Reversal Jutsu' which is extremely painful, if you haven't figured that out. It kills you from the inside, sending your bodies defenses against you. My very own jutsu."

He growled, _'If I die, she's coming with me!' _with every ounce of strength he could muster, he kicked her off. Both in pain though the man was slowly able to get to his feet, Sakura was only able to sit on her knees. The man scowled menacingly. "I will kill you for that you wretched excuse of a woman." He gripped a kunai and stalked toward her.

"You're still going to die, my jutsu is even now taking effect on your body," Sakura informed him. "Only me or Tsunade can reverse it."

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted, he and the others were still trying to get out of this trap. Release wouldn't work.

"What kind of jutsu is this? We've tried everything. There's nothing we can do to get to Sakura."

"Not even my animals can get through," Sai announced, "they can't even get out of the picture."

"Sakura!"

Their enemy lifted the kunai over his head, his eyes shown hate. "I have you know, kunoic-agh!" he fell backward as a shuriken stuck from his throat, causing instant death.

"Who threw that?" Kakashi asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Sakura?" another male voice asked from above, it sounded as if in shock, pulling all attention to a tree behind her.

"Who's that?" Naruto thought out loud. He and the others noticed, Sakura murmur something, but weren't able to hear. A man perhaps a year or two older than them, minus Kakashi, appeared at Sakura's side in seconds.

"Sakura, are you alright?" his voice was clearly full of concern, that was instantly noticed by the other members of Team 7.

She nodded, _'He's here now, that can only mean…'_

"Sakura?" She turned to see her teammates and smiled at their unknowingness.

"The jutsu wore off when he was killed."

The blonde gave a confused look, "Jutsu?" he asked then nodded to himself in response as he and the others walked forward.

"Naruto, your leg is broken, sit down." Sakura ordered softly, apparently forgetting the man who had just saved her and tended to her friends wounds.

All four stared at the newcomer, who was staring at Sakura. He was tall and thin but with a nice build, wearing a grey tank-top under a black kimono tank-top open with a short red obi wrapped around his waist as well as a tan pouch and a red scarf-like material around his neck. Black pants covered his lower half and black shinobi sandals were on his feet. His arms were bare with a tattoo on the left of a seven upright with another seven upside down in the shape of a slanted 'L' above it. Another attribute was his hair style resembling Sasuke's, though a little longer in the front reaching down to his middle torso and was frosted white. His face was rough but calm looking with deep silver eyes that surveyed Sakura (_go to photobucket and type in 'anime boys' page 1 and 3 for pics)_. Once she had finished healing Naruto's injuries she looked at her other comrades. "Sakura, who is this guy and how does he know you?" the four males of Team 7 looked at her as she stood up slowly and lowered her head.

"She didn't tell you?" the man asked surprised as he walked up, wrapping an arm around her waist. "We're engaged."

There was silence, before the blonde man broke it. "Whatever, Sakura would have told us if she were engaged. We're her friends, she tells us everything. Nice try." The other three were thinking the same thing.

"Naruto," Sakura's voice got their attention.

"What is it Sakura?" the blonde asked, his arms behind his head.

"What he says is true…" her voice drifted off. Sasuke caught a tone of sadness in it.

"Wait? What? Sakura, why didn't you tell us about this? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't have to tell any of you anything!" she snapped. "You don't need to know every little detail about my personal life!" then she stopped, realizing she had just turned on her second family, who were stunned by her sudden outburst. Sakura was about to apologize before Naruto beat her to it.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean to push you the way I did. I'm just protective of you, you know?" everyone could tell Naruto was hurt by the tone of his voice.

"I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry, Naruto. Please forgive me for my outburst. I didn't want to hurt you the way I did." She was gazing at the ground, ashamed of herself before she felt warm arms envelop her in an embrace.

"There's nothing to forgive." Naruto whispered. "You're family. I'd hate to see something bad happen to you."

A sincere smile formed on her lips as she returned the gesture, "Thanks Naruto, you really are a great friend."

"So," the copy-nin started as the two pulled away, "who is this?"

"Isamu," the man answered extending his hand as a friendly greeting, one which was exchanged. "Isamu Masahiko."

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, this is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sai and you apparently already know Sakura." He gestured to each in turn.

"I've known Sakura for a long time now. She's told me so much about you, but it appears that she hasn't mentioned me…" the five looked at her, her attention elsewhere, obviously avoiding the questioning eyes.

"We should go and tell Tsunade that our mission was a success," she then started walking toward her home village, leaving the others there to stare after her before trailing after her.

'_My time in Konoha is short…' _Sakura thought. _'A month at the most… it was best I didn't tell you about this marriage… I had no choice… no one can stop it now, that chance is already long gone… I'm alone on this.'_

-U-

**Alright, I started a new story, though I probably shouldn't have. Oh well. How was it? Please review and let me know. I would appreciate it lots.**


	2. Some Questions Answered

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Now I have a good feeling about this story, that makes me happy when I'm at home with the flu, fun. I thought I'd try to get an early update for you all.**

-U-

**Ch 2: Some Questions Answered**

The group was walking toward the Village Hidden in the Leaves, though slowly. Being low on chakra they figured that they should be somewhat conservative in case of another attack. Sakura was still the farthest a head. Isamu was talking with Naruto, who – of course – was the one to strike up a conversation. The other three were listening, for any more valuable information about Sakura's and Isamu's history together.

"So how old were you when you met her?" the future Hokage asked.

"There is little I can tell you, but I've known her since she was a new born, actually before that." Isamu answered, his silver gaze left Sakura for a moment so he could look at him, before he returned his attention to his fiancé. "I'm two years older than her, making me twenty-four."

"So what has she told you about us?"

"Everything. Starting from the day she was assigned to Team 7 and how you all got along together. Every mission she's had with you, up to when you and Sasuke were gone. The last time I seen her was after you went training with your Sanin-sensei, Jiraiya, if I remember correctly." He then paused, "There was a great sadness about her, not like the cheerful girl I knew from before. She looked broken and wouldn't open up to me like she once did. We were best friends before she joined the academy, when we began to see little of each other, but our friendship has stayed strong. She's even told me her deepest thoughts and dreams."

There were a few moments of silence, as the three original members looked at the twenty-two year old woman in front of them, her short, shoulder length pink hair swayed behind her.

"How long have you been engaged?" this time Sai asked.

They could see that he was thinking of whether or not to answer, "Our engagement is one thing I am prohibited from talking about. Forgive me for not being able to answer that question. Any others can be answered."

"How did you find us?" the leader inquired. "You happened to show up at the right time."

"I had actually arrived in Konoha about an hour ago and met with Lady Tsunade, who told me that your team was on a mission. Sakura and I are bound, in some way, something told me she wasn't safe and I informed the Hokage that I would go and retrieve you. And here I am."

"When you mean _bound_," Sasuke spoke for the first time, "what do you mean?"

"Again, I'm sorry, that is another thing that is considered part of our engagement. Though I'm sure with little thought you can figure that out on your own." Masahiko looked at the Uchiha, who was growing angry because he couldn't get an answer. There was something he didn't like about this guy, though he couldn't think of what it was. His attention returned in front of him, watching Sakura as she quickened her pace and was a good distance a head of them. The others were still in their conversation with Sakura's _fiancé_.

'_How long has she kept this secret?' _Sasuke found himself very curious and slightly disappointed that Sakura wouldn't tell anyone about this. He thought back to when he had been brought back at the age of seventeen, five years ago, much to his disdain. Sakura and Naruto were returning from a mission together when they came across the last two Uchiha's fighting to the death, catching the end. Sasuke had been able to maintain consciousness and was aware that they were close. At least they arrived after he had completed his main goal: killing his older brother Itachi Uchiha. He was sentenced to two years probation and low rank missions. Tsunade was surprised to see him complying to her orders. Perhaps he was only doing it because he had finally killed Itachi, but there was another part of him, buried deep in the back of his mind that told him it was another reason.

His friendship with his teammates had been as if he had never left. He was more sociable though, something even Naruto noticed. Sasuke was actually conversing more with the girl who had swooned over him in their younger years, but had matured during their time apart. Then he had thought of her as a friend, though he never told her. After his two year probation was over, they were able to go on A-rank even S-rank missions when Naruto and Sasuke caught up with Sakura as a Jonin. Just for kicks and old time's sake, Tsunade even let Kakashi go along. Other times Sai and Yamato went along as a group of five or depending on the difficulty of the mission, but Team 7 had pulled through.

Before he knew it, a small smile formed on the Uchiha's face, though everyone was to preoccupied to notice it. He remembered his and Naruto's pointless arguments, just for fun. Something he always enjoyed as a Genin and still does. But when he thought of Sakura, the annoying, weak girl he had shunned years ago, he had grown to respect her, not only as a medic and kunoichi, but as a woman. Though he would never tell anyone that, especially her. _'How long?' _he asked again, but then caught the other conversation beside him.

"When are you two set to be married?" the blonde future Hokage asked.

"Our families will be deciding that shortly. I would think within two to three months."

'_That long?' _Sasuke found himself shouting to himself. _'Two to three months! Aren't they rushing it? When Sakura's gone then… what would we do without her?' _Sasuke was surprised to find himself asking so many questions, none that seemed to give him an answer. _'What would become of our team? It wouldn't be the same; of course there'd be Naruto, Kakashi, and the other two, but Sakura…' _

"Sasuke?" the dark haired Uchiha looked over to see his best friend, as well as the others looking at him.

"What?" he asked monotonously.

"Are you ok? You looked like you zoned out on us."

"Hn. This mission was tiring." He covered with part of the truth.

The rest of the trip was taken in silence, though Naruto still kept talking about how he was going to take Hinata out for ramen and propose to her. Sasuke's ears perked up. Neji and Tenten, not too long ago were married. Ino and Shikamaru were engaged and now Naruto was going to propose to his girlfriend. And one thing that struck him the most was Sakura was engaged to another man. He wasn't sure why it bothered him so much, but it did. Perhaps if she told him it wouldn't have, but when some man just shows up and saves her life and announces that these two are to be met in holy matrimony… and within two to three months.

"We're here." Sakura's voice rang in the other men's ears. They were at the front gates to Konoha and continued walking. As usual, girls gaped at the Uchiha, but there were some whispers about the other man accompanying them.

When they reached the Hokage Tower, Isamu stopped Sakura by putting his face to her ear. "I have to go, I'll see you tonight at dinner." He whispered before departing after giving her a kiss to the cheek.

The medic looked at her companions and narrowed her eyes, "What?" her tone held annoyance.

"Oh, nothing." Naruto grinned as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Sakura sighed and walked through the door, the men close behind.

When outside of the Hokage's door, she knocked. "Come in." Sakura opened the door and let the others in first before trailing and shutting the door softly behind her. She wanted to stay behind the boys so she knew they weren't boring holes in her back. "I take it the mission was a success?" the blonde woman asked, her hands folded in front of her face.

"You bet, Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto shouted and received a hit to the head from his best friend.

"Idiot."

"What was that?"

"Hn." A smirk played Sasuke's lips.

The blonde Hokage looked in the back for her isolated apprentice. _'I see she and Isamu had met. The boys have questions too.' _She looked past the other Jonin and spoke to her student. "You may go home Sakura. I know you have company and very important matters to discuss. Your teammates will do the briefing."

Sakura bowed before exiting quickly, _'Thanks Tsunade.'_

Her teammates were watching her as she closed the door and waited for her retreating footsteps to be distanced. "You have questions." The Hokage stated.

"You knew about this?" Naruto asked, voice rising slightly.

"You're not being specific." She glared.

"You knew she was engaged? Didn't you?"

"…I did…"

"And you didn't tell us?"

"And you think I didn't want too?" the woman rose from her set, hands gripping the desk, surprising everyone with her outburst. She continued when she calmed down some. "I wanted to tell you, but the Hokage isn't able to interfere with clan affairs. I can answer a few questions, but not many."

"How long have you known?"

"Just before Sasuke left for Orochimaru."

"Why couldn't Ugly tell us about her marriage?" the ANBU asked.

"The same reason I can't." Everyone looked at her to continue as she took her place in her chair. "We were bound by a jutsu to keep us from spilling out such information, for security reasons."

"What of this… Isamu Masahiko guy?" Sasuke had to ask, all attention now on him. "Where does he come from? Who are his parents?"

"His parents are Daichi and Asami Masahiko, lord and lady of Waterfall-"

Naruto interrupted before she could go on, "You mean, like Prince? Isamu is a prince?"

"Correct, Naruto." Tsunade said, her amber eyes scanning over everyone in front of her. "Isamu is Prince of Waterfall and the next heir, and Sakura is his bride."

This was all too much for Naruto, his knees buckled under him as he landed with a _thump_ on the floor. "Whoa… So that makes Sakura a Princess. Princess of Waterfall… Uh, Grandma Tsunade…" he began unsure as she glared, "what if I don't want Sakura to go? Is there anyway she can get out of this? Anyway we can get her out of this."

Tsunade looked at him with some form of sympathy, she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Naruto. Even if there was, I'm prohibited from telling you… But you also have to consider if she wants to get out of it."

"So does that mean there is?" the man sounded as if there were hope.

"Naruto," he looked at his best friend, "she said she wouldn't be able to tell us if there was. It's a maybe, maybe not situation."

"Thank you Sasuke." The woman replied. "That is all I can tell you. Now we have to get to debriefing. Only one of you needs to stay, you three are dismissed." She looked to the youngest men, who nodded in respect and left Kakashi to fill her in. They were silent, and silence was not Naruto's strong point.

"So is this an arranged marriage?" Naruto asked nobody in particular. No one answered. "What are we going to do without her? She's family."

"Idiot." The blonde turned furiously at Sasuke.

"What?" he demanded. "Maybe you don't care that she'll be gone, but I do! She's still part of my family Sasuke! Where will we be without her on missions? No where!" There was a moment of shock on the Uchiha's face before he composed himself.

"I didn't say that," he responded, _'but I do care, strangely enough,' _he waited for Naruto to calm down. He was beyond furious, Sasuke and Sai could tell.

"I need to get some air," the Kyuubi said as he turned on his heel and stalked away from them.

He left the other two speechless, "He's taking this hard." Sai told Sasuke.

"Hn. When things calm down he'll be back to his old self." The Uchiha shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away from Sai.

"What if he doesn't? What if this is the end of Team 7?" Sasuke stopped and looked at his replacement, who was showing a little bit of emotion.

Sadness.

At the beginning Sasuke didn't like Sai too much, because he replaced him on his team, but he was the one who abandoned them. After he came back, he and Sai kind of started to show a little understanding for one another, and a little respect, though they didn't see eye to eye a lot.

"It will," Sasuke said before walking off, leaving the ANBU alone. _'Maybe…'_

-U-

**Ok, I tried to get an early update for you, so hopefully it was decent. A month left of college for me and my flu is gone. It sucks when you have it and you don't want to do anything, but here you are. There is plenty more to come, please review and tell me what you think. Criticism is welcome and very much appreciated. Thanks for reading and until next time!**


	3. Among Friends

**Thanks for all of the reviews, but I have changed Isamu's appearance: **

**he was tall and thin but with a nice build, wearing a grey tank-top under a black kimono tank-top open with a short red obi wrapped around his waist as well as a tan pouch and a red scarf-like material around his neck. Black pants covered his lower half and black shinobi sandals were on his feet. His arms were bare with a tattoo on the left of a seven upright with another seven upside down in the shape of a slanted 'L' above it. Another attribute was his hair style resembling Sasuke's, though a little longer in the front reaching down to his middle torso and was frosted white. His face was rough but calm looking with deep silver eyes.**

**There's the new description.**

-U-

**Ch 3: Among Friends**

"Naruto?" the said person looked up from his ramen, which he had hardly touched. You know something's wrong when he hasn't eaten his favorite meal. He twirled the chopsticks in his hand as he used his other hand, balled in a fist, to lean his cheek on it. "Is everything alright? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

He sighed, "Something did Hinata. I'm sorry, I was excited about this date… until something happened on the mission…" he had planned to propose, but suddenly his happiness was gone the moment he heard that Sakura was engaged. It's not that he wasn't happy for her, he was. Isamu seemed like a nice guy, but he didn't know anything about him. And she kept him secret from him, all of them. For years, since they were Genin, ten years ago. The blonde looked at Hinata - who was looking at him worriedly and silently asking him if he wanted to tell her what happened.

"Sakura's engaged…" his voice sounded disappointed.

The Hyuuga looked at him before happiness filled her face. "Isn't that a good thing? Who's she engaged too?"

"Hinata," Naruto grabbed her hands and held them in both of his larger ones, "she's been engaged since before Sasuke left." Her eyes widened with the news. The man sighed again. "I think it's an arranged marriage, his name is Isamu Masahiko of Waterfall. She didn't tell me, Hinata… She didn't tell me or anyone that she was engaged."

"Are you disappointed?"

"I'm her friend, Hinata, I thought she would have told me."

The dark haired female smiled sympathetically, managing to take a hand out of Naruto's iron grip and rub his back in soothing circles. "Maybe she couldn't think of a way to tell you. Or she was planning on telling you, but he showed up before she thought and it just came out the way she wasn't hoping it would. I'm sure she has a reason for not telling you." The blonde nodded slowly. "Does she look happy with him around?"

"I don't know," the Kyuubi vessel answered truthfully, "she walked in front of us the whole time. We couldn't see her face; she wouldn't answer any of our questions when we asked. Isamu said that they were friends since she was born but… I don't know… I can't answer that."

Hinata nodded and gave him another reassuring smile, "You're her friend, Naruto. She wouldn't leave you in the dark. Sakura holds her friends close, they're her family, she told me. You're also her brother. Maybe she needs time to calm down after this; since she couldn't tell you and it just happened. She'll tell you when she's ready."

A genuine smile formed on the mans' face. "You're right, Hinata. I got worried over nothing… but the fact that she didn't tell me still bugs me." One of his hands tightened on the hand left in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Thanks Hinata."

"Anytime, Naruto…" she went back to eating her ramen.

The blonde Fourth Hokage look alike, watched her in awe, smile still present. Hinata was always there to give him comfort, something he admired about her. He remembered when he, Hinata, Sakura and Neji were assigned a mission together. That was when he realized she had grown. Her fighting style intrigued him, and throughout the mission he would compliment her with how much she had improved and could probably beat him in a fight, though he had grinned at her cousin only to receive a glare from him. From there, their relationship became a budding friendship and eventually to the one they have now. He always had faith in her, even at the Chunin Exams all those years ago. When he came back from training with Jiraiya, he noticed her more, seeing as how she was growing in all ways possible. Everything about her made him happy. They had been dating for five years, just before he and Sakura found Sasuke. Naruto having a girlfriend surprised Sasuke, though he hid it well.

Naruto had unconsciously placed one hand in his pocket, still watching her as she enjoyed her beef ramen. He blinked when he felt something and remembered it was the ring he was going to use to propose to her, grip tightening around it as he pulled it out slowly, not to be suspicious to the female beside him. He looked quickly over to Teuchi, the ramen bar owner, who nodded to go on. Naruto gulped. "Hinata?"

She slurped up the rest of her ramen slowly before turning to look at him. "What is it Naruto?"

"Uh… I have a question I want to ask you…"

"Sure, what is it?" Hinata inquired curiously. _'Naruto's so nervous…'_

The said man gulped again before sliding off of his stool and propped himself on one knee. "Naruto, what are you…" her face flushed red, her hand still in his.

"Hinata," the blonde smiled first, "thank you for all the times you've had faith in me and treated me as somebody when no one else did. Even after you found out about a secret of mine, you still trusted me when you could have done when others have shunned me, or still are." He looked up at her lovingly this time, "I've had this on my mind for a while now and I thought now would be an appropriate time to ask you this," her face grew even redder when he exposed a violet box. Thin gold was twisting around a silver ring with a soft purple diamond in the center. "Would you marry me?"

"Yes!" Hinata lunged at the blonde, taking him completely by surprise because he was knocked off balance. "I do!" she clung herself around Naruto's neck and kissed his cheek as she was on top of him, between his legs. He had a goofy grin on his face, but who could blame him for his antics. He was engaged!

"Congratulations!" Teuchi said. "For the happy soon-to-be couple, another bowl of ramen is on the house." Naruto's day just got better.

Other people who had witnessed the engagement, applauded for them, while giving them their blessing, even if they didn't know each other.

The Kyuubi vessel gave his new found fiancé a very passionate kiss before she got off of him and helped him up. "I love you, Hinata."

"And I love you too."

"Now let's get some more ramen!" Hinata gave a small giggle as he led him back into the ramen bar.

-U-

Sasuke opened the door to his home at the Uchiha compound. It was around seven-thirty in the evening and the sky was already turning dark. He wasn't expecting anyone to come and see him at this time. "Naruto?" he asked, raising a brow at his best friend.

"She said yes! Haha!" Naruto pretty much pushed past him and entered the house uninvited. He twirled around to look at his friend. "Hinata and I are engaged!"

The Uchiha just stood there watching him impassively before he gave off one of his signature smirks. "Didn't think you had it in you."

"Whatever you say Sasuke." The blonde waved him off. "I can't believe it! I feel like I'm on Cloud Nine." His face dropped, Sasuke looked at him cautiously. "Whoa…" Naruto nearly lost his balance, though surprisingly, Sasuke was there to keep him on his feet.

"Don't destroy my house, Idiot."

When Naruto didn't answer, Sasuke continued, "Naruto?"

"…Is this what it feels like…?" the dark haired man looked at him. "To be engaged, I mean…? …I mean, I feel like I'm the happiest man alive, but also there go some freedoms… I love Hinata and I couldn't be any happier since she said yes, but with today's events… it has me curious…"

There were a few minutes of silence. "Oh well, I should go and tell Sakura about this." Naruto walked toward the door and looked back. "You want to come, Sasuke? Afterward we could do some late-night-training? I won't be able to sleep."

He seemed hesitant but shrugged his shoulders, "Why not. Training sounds good." Sasuke followed his grinning best friend.

First they went to see if Sakura was at her apartment, only to find the lights off. That left only one other place, Sakura's parents. The sky was completely dark when they arrived and rang the doorbell. After a few moments, Sakura's mother appeared at the door. "Oh Naruto, Sasuke." She smiled kindly at them. Sakura looked nothing like her, her hair was light brown, the same color as her eyes. She was small, like Sakura in stature and figure. A light blue apron covered her yellow summer dress. "Please come in and join us for dinner."

"Thank you," Naruto gave her a quick hug, one which she smiled and returned before he continued into their place.

"How have you been Sasuke?" she asked.

"Fine and you?"

"Not too bad," she led them to the dinning room. He and Naruto could hear Sakura laugh as well as two other voices. One was Sakura's father and the other was most likely Isamu. "We have company." Sakura's mother said, getting the other three's attention, Sakura paled for a moment before she calmed down.

Before she could ask, Naruto went over to her side, "Hinata said yes!" A smile beamed on Sakura's face.

"That's great, congrats Naruto on the engagement!" she embraced him.

"Thanks."

"Ah, so Naruto's getting married too! How wonderful!" Mrs. Haruno was at Naruto's side in a matter of seconds.

"Naruto, don't ever get on a woman's bad side… it could ruin you… especially when she's pregnant." Sakura's father spoke this time, only to receive a light hit on the head from his own wife.

"Don't tell him that…"

"But its true…" the man defended. "I remember when you were pregnant with Sakura… it wasn't pretty." Looking at him you could tell where she had gotten her green eyes from. His hair was dark brown and short, wearing faded blue jeans and a grey long sleeved shirt. He looked at the other two men. "Please have a seat and join us, we just started."

Naruto grinned and was about to sit down beside Sakura when Sasuke replied, "We just wanted to stop by and tell you the news before we went to spar."

"But its dark," Sakura's father said as everyone looked at him. "Oh, right, ninja." He grinned innocently.

The pink haired kunoichi giggled at her fathers' words and stood up, walking around so she stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I _still _love you, dad." Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek, he smiled and turned toward her and lifted his hands to her arms, still holding him.

"Even in my old age," he stated with a chuckle giving her a kiss as well.

She turned red and let go, "Dad…" she started whining, he grinned.

"Is my baby girl _still _embarrassed with that?" he inquired with a sly smile, looking to everyone at the table. "I guess I could tell you about when she fell-"

"No!" Sakura clamped her hands over her fathers' mouth and glared at him, but was still red from embarrassment. "Don't tell them that…" she could feel him smile under her hands and reluctantly let him go.

"Fine, only because you could catch me anytime. I wouldn't even be able to defend myself with a cane." He strayed from the subject as Sakura went back to her seat, a few light laughs went around. Even Sasuke had to chuckle at his attempt at a joke. He liked Sakura's parents, they reminded somehow of his. When he first returned, Sakura invited him and Naruto over for dinner with her parents. They hit it off and treated him as if he didn't commit any crimes against Konoha. Mrs. Haruno was kind, much like his mother, though he heard from Mr. Haruno that Sakura inherited her temper from her mother. She seemed to know when he was hiding his discomfort or when something was bothering him and would ask if he would help her with something, which he did, only to discover that she was able to read him easily. That wasn't easy for many people to do - she was probably the first. The woman had become his 'second mother'. Sakura's father was one to try to brighten anyone's day with a laugh, unlike Fugaku – who was always serious. He gave him and Naruto some advice the first time he had dinner with the Haruno's, Sakura was helping her mother in the kitchen. It was like having another family he didn't even know about. He liked them and his actions toward them told them so.

To the Mr. and Mrs. Naruto and Sasuke were like the son's they never had. They were sought by them for advice, or at least Sakura's father was. Sasuke just happened to be tagging along with Naruto when he felt the urge to know more about women. Perhaps he discovered that Pervy Sage wasn't the _best_ instructor about those of the female species… Jiraiya could us a few pointers…

"Please, at least enjoy conversation with us." Mrs. Haruno insisted, setting two more sets around the table.

"Yeah, c'mon, Sasuke. Don't be a party pooper…" the Uchiha glared at the blonde.

"Yes, please Sasuke. I would like to hear more from you." Isamu spoke up for the first time. Sasuke looked at him – hiding whatever emotion he felt for this man - then to everyone else in turn, his dark eyes landed on Sakura last – who smiled softly.

"Fine…" he sat down, across from Sakura who was sitting beside Isamu as Naruto took a place beside him and Sakura's parents sat on each end of the table.

"You would not believe what I had to do today…" Mr. Haruno started.

"Oh no," Sakura complained, "not another one of your _over exaggerated _tall tales."

"Are all my stories tall tales to you, dearest daughter?"

"No…" he smirked triumphantly, "I _know _they are…" she grinned as his expression faded.

"That's it. When Sakura fell, she-"

"No! Ok! Ok! Tell your story and get off of that!" the woman's face was once again red as she tilted her head downward. Isamu nudged her with his elbow; she looked up at his grinning face.

"Just so you know, I heard this story before you got here." Sakura turned to her father.

"You didn't…" the man looked at his future son-in-law, trying his hardest to glare – which didn't work well.

"You've just signed an old man's death certificate…" he mumbled.

Mrs. Haruno leaned in over to Sasuke and Naruto, her hand cupped. "Get ready to hold her back…"

"I'll get you back, dearest father." Sakura gave off one of her clever scheming smiles.

"I knew I shouldn't mess with a kunoichi," Mr. Haruno sighed in defeat. "Shall we find something else to talk about?" he asked.

The rest of dinner was filled with laughs, courtesy of Sakura's father. Afterward, Sakura helped her mother clean the kitchen while the other four gathered in the living room and talked for a good thirty minutes before a tired looking Sakura and her mother walked out. "Sakura, dear, you should go home and get some rest." Her mother suggested.

"You're right, I'm tired from that mission," she looked at her two teammates.

"Don't forget we have training tomorrow," Naruto added.

Sakura smacked her forehead, "Oh, I completely forgot about that." She turned to her mom. "Thanks for dinner."

"Of course, dear." The woman hugged her only child. "Glad you could make it."

Sakura then went over to her father and raised a brow. "I suppose I should give you one too." The man gave his daughter a hug, before releasing her.

"You know how much I love you, Sakura." He said as she smiled.

"Of course, dad."

"I'll walk you home." Isamu offered, standing up.

"We will too," Naruto volunteered.

"Uh, thanks Naruto, but I don't need three of you to walk me home. Actually I don't need any of you to. Besides, you and Sasuke were going to train."

"We were," Sasuke answered, also getting to his feet. "We were on a mission earlier and we should try resting for practice, besides, it's ten o'clock." They still trained together, another thing to remind them of old times.

"We've been here for over two hours!" the blonde shouted. Sasuke hit him on the head.

"Yes, Idiot."

"I'm so going to get you back at training, Sasuke." He informed his best friend.

Sasuke smirked, "Whatever. C'mon, Sakura."

"Huh?" she had a quizzical look on her face.

"We're walking you home." The Uchiha replied, hands already in his pockets.

"Yeah, c'mon Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed.

She sighed, "You men are so persistent…" she followed. "Bye mom, bye dad."

"Bye dear."

"Don't beat the boys up _too_ bad." Called her father only to receive a glare. "I love you too."

"Those two are so sweet," the brown haired woman said when they were out of earshot. "I'm glad to see that they have been able to conquer the troubles that happened when Sasuke left."

"Sometimes tribulation shows you how strong you really are. Conquer that, and you can conquer any other obstacle." The man stated wisely.

"There may be some way things will work out for the better."

"That's true." Mr. Haruno grabbed his wife's hand and kissed it. "That's true."

-U-

Oddly enough, the walk to Sakura's apartment was silent. The kunoichi didn't like it, but kept quiet. She didn't want to be asked questions. Then she felt something grab her hand, she discovered that it was Isamu's hand and ignored it. She could feel Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes on their hands, even though they were walking to the other side of her. It gave her an uneasy feeling.

Upon her arrival to her residence, she thanked them and ran in her door, locking it quickly before she knew Isamu could give her a kiss in front of her friends. Isamu blinked, but then understood that she was uncomfortable when given affection in the company of others. So he would tell her the next time he seen her, which would most likely be tomorrow. "Well, I should get going. Until we meet again. Naruto. Sasuke." With that he vanished, leaving the two on Sakura's doorstep.

The blonde scratched his head, "What just happened?"

'_She doesn't like affection in public…' _Sasuke concluded. _'At least with Isamu.' _He shrugged it off and disappeared just like the other man did, leaving Naruto all alone.

"…Traitor…" he mumbled and crossed his arms.

-U-

**So there, how was it? I added some humor in it too. I like Sakura's dad in this, he somewhat reminds me of my dad and I get my quick temper from him, facial expressions… and supposedly my road rage. DIRVERS BEWARE! Jk. Be nice with the reviews, it's my birthday…**


	4. Sasuke vs Isamu

**Ch 4: Sasuke vs. Isamu**

Sasuke waited at the meeting spot of the old Team 7. He was listening to the sounds of nature since he had arrived. It was peaceful… a wonderful time to clear your head without interruption. As much as he was trying to deny it, yesterday was bugging him to no end. _'It's none of my business.' _He concluded and turned his gaze to the direction where he had heard soft footsteps. Of course he had expected Sakura, but not Isamu who was accompanying her. Sasuke was observing the two; he wanted to see how they interacted with each other since he was told they were friends. Sakura avoided Sasuke's scrutinizing eyes, her own to the ground. Isamu looked like he was disappointed that she wouldn't spare a glance at him or that she didn't tell her own comrades that they were engaged and told them nothing about him.

The Uchiha heard the other male sigh in defeat, before he gave the boy a friendly smile. "Good morning Sasuke."

"Hn. Morning." Sasuke answered monotonously, he figured he should be somewhat polite to the visitor, even if manners weren't really his thing. He was surprised with himself when he acknowledged the other, "Sakura."

The woman nearly jumped at the greeting, there were a few times he had done so, and they were very, very rare occasions, "Oh, good morning Sasuke." She replied as she took her own place on the other side of the red bridge and Isamu staying where he was.

"I should probably go; I have a couple things to do."

"Oh, ok Isamu. See you later." Sakura was hesitant to say those words.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Isamu!" the ever hyperactive blonde screamed from a distance.

"Good morning Naruto," the new comer greeted with a friendly wave as Naruto stopped after running past him.

"Hey where're you going?"

"I have a couple things to do and I remember you have training so train hard."

"Why don't you stay with us?" Naruto asked. "So we can see what you can do."

"But this is your time to practice, I would be intruding."

"It may not be such a bad thing," this time Sasuke spoke, still not even looking at him. "We know what each other can do already. It would be better if we had someone else with a couple new jutsu. And personally, Naruto's Shadow Clone Jutsu gets really annoying." He smirked while he was waiting the blonde's reaction; he had even heard Sakura try to control a small giggle.

"What! How could you say that? Well if there's anything of yours that annoys me it's your Chidori. Besides, you know I'm _way _cooler than you anyway."

"Whatever," the Uchiha answered.

"Sasuke! I'll get y-"

"Yo." The familiar voice of the copy-nin popped up.

"Did you get lost on the path of life again Kakashi?" Sakura inquired with her eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

"Nope. Sai won't be here today, he has to do a report and I see we have a guest. Isamu, will you be joining us since we are missing a member?"

"I had a few errands to run-"

"Ah, c'mon Isamu." Naruto started whining. "It's not everyday I get to see a new technique and you may have some cool ones. C'mon say you'll stay, and besides, we can hang out and get to know the one who's marrying our Sakura. Kind of like a get together so we can get to know each other. Become friends. What do you say?" the blonde now had his hands clamped in front of his face.

Isamu looked at him with a look of uncertainty, "I guess I could, but I wouldn't like to-"

"Cool! He's staying Kakashi!" the man grinned brightly. The four sweat dropped.

"Ok, we could spar. I'll let you chose partners this time."

"Ooh, ooh, I'm going to fight Isa-" Naruto was interrupted.

"I would like to see his moves first." Sasuke insisted.

"Hey, no fair, I called first."

"Idiot, you can watch and observe."

"And _why _would I do that?" Naruto crossed his arms annoyed.

"You don't always get everything you want in life, Naruto. Deal with it." Sasuke stated dryly.

"So why didn't you apply that to your life years ago?" the blonde knew he crossed a line, Sakura and Kakashi were now looking between them.

Sasuke turned his head to glare at the man who had always wanted to be Hokage. "Because that was something that _had _to happen."

Isamu had heard about Sasuke's past from Sakura. How his clan was murdered by his own brother and how Sasuke was driven to kill him because of vengeance. _'All of us have our own paths to follow. Whether they hurt another,' _his first thought was of what Sakura said she went through, he remembered seeing her afterward. _'Or cause another change.' _Isamu was still watching the two with their glaring match. "I accept your proposal to a friendly spar, Sasuke."

The said man smirked as he heard this and Naruto's cries. "What? Isamu are you sure you want to go up against him? I mean, right now?"

"I can spar with you afterwards, if you wish."

"Ah, you'll be too tired after going against Sasuke."

"How about tomorrow then? So that way you have time to prepare." Isamu suggested.

"That sounds reasonable." The blonde beamed and he turned to his best friend. "Hey Sasuke, you better not kill him, because I want to see what he's got."

"Hn. Loser." Naruto watched Sasuke walk off with his hands in his pockets as steam was coming from his ears.

"Why I'm gonna-" he cracked his knuckles and was starting to walk toward him when Sakura grabbed him.

"Naruto, he was just joking."

"Joking? Please Sakura, the day Sasuke jokes is the day when he finds himself a girlfriend. I mean, isn't it time he starts working on his _second _goal?"

Sasuke stopped, and tilted his head back threateningly. "What was that, Naruto?"

"Hehe." Naruto was enjoying this all too well.

Sakura smacked her forehead. _'Naruto you idiot. But you do have a point.'_

"I think what he says is true Sasuke." Everyone looked at the copy-nin, three sweat drops formed on his former pupils' heads – as he had that very perverted book in his hands. "You should be on the _prowl _for a woman Sasuke. To help with that last goal of yours."

"Not you too," Isamu said, "you also have those ridiculous books?"

"You know of them?" Naruto asked, all three young adults attention to him.

"Sadly, yes." The visitor shook his head. "My father happens to like them."

"So, did you read them?" Kakashi asked, glancing over his book.

"As if I'd rot my brain reading those books, as many times my father had tried forcing me to. I have always preferred training over insignificant literature. No offence to you, Kakashi." Isamu added, he figured Kakashi wasn't even listening, because he didn't answer.

'_Insignificant literature,' _the copy-nin thought. _'The nerve. I wonder what his father would do if he burnt them.'_

"My father was rather devastated when he discovered his books missing…" Isamu continued explaining to the others, who looked actually interested in the subject. But that was when Kakashi interrupted.

"What! His entire collection missing! Who would do such a thing?" the four looked at him. "You did it. Didn't you?" he accused Isamu – who shook his head again.

"As much as I despise those books, I respect my father and know not to mess with things that belong to him."

"Then who did it?" Kakashi was going crazy. He was twitching.

"My mother despised those books even more than I did." Smirks, smiles and giggles were going around as they watched Kakashi doing some sort of jig. "She said that it was degrading to women, and makes men look like scumbags, pigs and other offending terms. Shall we go Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke readied himself, his katana behind him. "Anything goes?"

"Anything, this will be as if we are on a mission." Isamu agreed as Sasuke disappeared from sight. The other looked around quickly, searching for any signs of the Uchiha. With haste, Isamu spun on his heel and blocked a fist in front of his face.

"Hn. Not many have been able to counter that." Sasuke smirked. "This should be fun."

"I hope to put on a good show." Isamu replied as he dodged a kick from his opponent, grabbing his ankle. Sasuke twisted his body to where his hands were on the ground as he swung his other foot to Isamu's face. His other foot slipping out of the Prince's grip.

_Splash!_

'_A water clone.' _Sasuke thought.

"Actually, not a water clone." Isamu kicked Sasuke in chest, sending him to the trunk of a tree. The dark haired man looked up at him, curiously. "It's actually a jutsu that makes the enemy believe it was a clone when it actually was the real opponent." Sasuke stood up, unsheathing his sword.

Two kunai were in Isamu's hands and he twisted them around his fingers as Sasuke swung his blade forward. Metal clashed as the two kunai were in the shape of an 'X' holding the katana. He took this as his time to kick, one that landed in Sasuke's ribs even when he tried to evade it. The dark haired man staggered back, nearly dropping his weapon because of the pain. He realized that if Isamu had kicked harder he would have broken a few, right now they were fractured. The Uchiha disappeared from sight and hid in the shelter of a tree – he moved his hand to his side. _'His kicks are almost like Sakura's.' _he winced as he lightly removed his hand. _'He's better than I thought; of course he would have to go through rigorous training if he's to be the next heir.' _He sensed Isamu was unable to discover his location, so he used this as his chance.

The visitor met a tree after receiving a solid punch in the jaw. He looked up and smiled kindly at the Uchiha as he wiped the blood from his lip as he regained his footing as he leaped for the other dark haired man, and reappearing behind him, kicking him in the back.

A log stood in his place. _'Replacement Jutsu.' _The black haired boy with white highlights jumped backwards as he avoided a barrage of small bladed weapons, which embedded themselves where he stood only moments ago. Reaching in his pouch, Isamu quickly released his own kunai, pinning the place where Sasuke also had been before reappearing behind the older man, yards away.

Sasuke made a few hand seals, _'Fireball Jutsu!' _a large flame was released.

Isamu had seen a large ball of fire coming at him. Quickly he formed his own hand seals and pressed them on the earth. _'Found some.' _In front of him a small puddle of mud began forming at a quick pace and increased in size so it was about three yards in between the two opponents. The water began to spin as if it were a drain – pulling the oncoming fire toward it.

'_What in the-' _Sasuke had never seen a jutsu that would attract his great fireball toward it. This was the first. His fireball was pulled under with the swirling water and he could see the heat was slowly drying the ground, but not before his jutsu had disappeared – allowing the ground to return to its normal state. "Hn." Sasuke smirked, "Impressive, to some extent, though you'll have to know better jutsu than that."

"Don't forget, you asked for it, Sasuke." Isamu answered with his own glint of interest.

The other three had watched, they were both on even terms, but every once in a while, one would land a blow or jutsu on the other. Sasuke and Isamu sparred until they were nearly out of breath. Both on another side, panting heavily. "So it's true." Isamu said between breaths. Currently he and Sasuke had a moment to themselves before the others came up to them. Sasuke waited for him to go on. "The Uchiha truly are amazing fighters and I had the honor of going against one on friendly terms. I would hate to go against one on the battlefield as an enemy." The Prince of Waterfall smiled through his physical pain. "I expect no less from future generations, Sasuke. The Uchiha must live on." Before Sasuke could comment back, the others reached them, unknown of the conversation between the two.

"Whoa!" Naruto shouted, "You two were at it for, I don't know, like forever!"

"Yeah, you two seemed to be pretty even, and this spar of yours lasted for about three hours." Sakura said, as she knelt down beside her fiancé to heal his injuries. "You both did well, and bet each other pretty badly, but not enough to kill. Which I am thankful for." The medic now had her attention completely on Isamu as she was healing his jaw and a few other scrapes and bruises, even some fractured bones.

While this was going on, Naruto and Kakashi snuck over to Sasuke. The blonde pat his friends back, "So what do you think? He's got some pretty amazing jutsu, huh Sasuke?"

"Hn. I went easy on him…" Sasuke stole a quick glance at the engaged couple.

Naruto, who was looking at them, turned his head back toward Sasuke, "Right… sure you were…"

"I have to say, even some of those jutsu I haven't seen." Kakashi said as he again pulled out his book.

"Pft, c'mon Kakashi, you're old! What do you mean you haven't seen some of those jutsu?" Naruto was being his twelve year old self when Sakura made her way passed him and over to Sasuke, who was hiding the surprise as she placed a green hand on his shoulder.

The torn muscle was beginning to mend under her gentle touch. He was watching her; she noticed his gaze and gave one of her sincerest smiles. The ones that made him cringe inwardly. There was always something about those smiles that made him feel happy, even if it was for a few moments. But it was there.

Next, she moved to his ribs. "Sasuke, I need you to take off your shirt." He raised an eyebrow as did Naruto and Kakashi. Isamu didn't seem to mind, he trusted her and besides, she was a medic. "I need to see if the wounds are visible."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but complied. He was well built and Sakura would have blushed if she hadn't seen him so many times, you'd think that Sasuke would know that on other previous times she told him to remove his shirt she hadn't blushed, but inwardly she was about to explode. But not now, she had done this _many _times, though she still enjoyed every moment of it, unknown to anyone else. She touched a sensitive spot and the Uchiha winced. "You're ribs have fractured a little bit more since you were fighting. There are some wounds barely visible. But nothing I can't handle." Her soft hand was now on his side, just a couple inches under his left arm. Again her chakra was soothing, a welcoming feeling. While she was mending his ribs, she used her other hand to heal other injuries less serious.

Once she was done, she smiled, "Finished."

"Hn. Thanks." He said, with one of his own very, very rare smiles.

"Sakura," she and the others looked at Isamu. "Don't you have to be at the hospital in a few minutes?"

"Oh, I completely forgot," she smacked her forehead. "I have to train a few interns today."

"I'll take you," her fiancé said extending his arm.

'_Well, I can't ignore the fact that he's my husband to be.' _Sakura reasoned. _'And it's not fair to try and shut him out now that my teammates know.' _She stood up. "Alright," she looked back at the other three, "I'll see you guys around!" she looped her arm through his and walked off with him, leaving the others.

"It's still going to take some getting used to that Sakura has a fiancé." Naruto said, even if he was trying to accept it.

"Sometimes things just take time to accept, Naruto." The copy-nin replied. "No matter what's going on." He then looked at Sasuke, who was still watching the couple. "So Sasuke, are you going to start prowling?"

The Uchiha growled, "Perverts…"

-U-

**How was it? I hoped you liked it and I put some more humor into it. Please review and tell me what you thought. I also have two other stories that I'm trying to update… now that the writers block is slowly passing. Remember, criticism is welcome and appreciated. So please click the 'GO' button and tell me.**

**Ja Ne!**


	5. Meeting the Others

**Sorry everyone for the way late update, I can't tell you how much trouble I had with this chapter. **

-U-

**Ch 5: Meeting the Others**

"C'mon Sasuke," Naruto complained as they walked down the street. "I'm only trying to help you find someone to spend the rest of your life with."

"Shut up, idiot." Sasuke growled in annoyance. "I'll find someone on my own and on my own time."

"Sasuke, we're already twenty-two. Our life is about one-third over."

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes; this blonde just wasn't going to shut up was he? "Hey, Isamu…" the name made Sasuke look in the direction Naruto was currently facing, the blonde waving toward the said man.

"Hello, Naruto, Sasuke." He greeted with a friendly smile, stopping in his tracks as Naruto quickened his pace, Sasuke slowly walking up.

"What are you doing?"

"I was planning on finding something to do while Sakura was working. And it's nearly lunch time so I thought I'd find some place to eat. Would you care to join me?"

"We sure would!" Naruto shouted, earning a hit from his dark haired best friend. "Ow! What was that for?" he looked at him, who was impassive, before looking back to the other man. "I know just the place to eat! Follow me!" The blonde dashed off ahead – leaving Sasuke and Isamu to walk after him calmly.

Isamu looked over toward the Uchiha, "Is he always like this?"

Sasuke turned his head toward the visitor, "You have no idea."

"Sakura said as much." The prince chuckled.

Sasuke just stayed quiet, not sure what to say, but he had preferred to be silent. By the time they arrived at Ichiraku Naruto had received his first bowl and began slurping it down. Sasuke sat between the two and ordered. It was silent, well, other than the sound of Naruto inhaling his ramen. "Slow down Naruto, you're going to choke or something."

"It's no use telling the idiot that." Sasuke answered. "All of us can't get it through his thick skull."

"At least he has great friends like you and Sakura. It's always good to have people you can count on." Isamu said as the orders for Sasuke and himself came.

Naruto was the one to strike up a conversation, as usual.

"You know, when I take Sakura to Waterfall, I would like for you to join us, with you being her friends and all." Isamu brought up.

The blonde paused and looked at him, noodles still hanging out of his mouth, Sasuke even turned his head. "Really?" Naruto asked.

Isamu nodded, "I could never separate Sakura from her home and friends. It would also mean a lot to her for you to accompany us, or to visit."

"I don't know…"

"I know it would mean a lot to her. She's always spoke highly of you both."

"Hey can you help me find Sasuke a good girl to help with his second goal?" the idiot blonde asked, slapping his hand on said guys shoulder, who turned to him and scowled, jerking his shoulder away.

"Wouldn't it be best if Sasuke found someone on his own?" Isamu said, noticing the Uchiha's chakra spike a couple levels. "I mean, I can understand you playing matchmaker, but you can't choose for him. That choice has to be his and whoever the lucky lady is. He'll find someone, if he already hasn't. It takes time for a relationship. You wouldn't want one for the wrong reasons."

'_At least he got Naruto to shut up.' _Sasuke inwardly smirked. _'But he also said some things that are true. I'll find someone, but… I thought I already did.' _He blinked. What was he thinking? _'What am I thinking? Who could I have found? Certainly not Sakura. She's a friend, nothing more.' _He reasoned with himself. This situation is messing with his head. Sasuke unconsciously raised his hand to his sudden headache. _'I think I'm sick.'_

However, his actions didn't go unnoticed by the other two, Naruto started to worry. "Sasuke? Are you ok? Do I need to take you to Sakura? She'll check you out."

"I'm fine, just a headache." Sasuke answered, rubbing his temples.

"Naruto, I've been meaning to ask you, before you asked Hinata to marry you, how did her father take it? I know that there are usually standards when it comes to clan regulations." The other man asked.

"Well…" Naruto crossed his arms, "he didn't seem particularly happy that I asked…"

_Hiashi's face was stern and he seemed to be glaring at the twenty-two year old blonde. "What brings you here? I have a meeting to go to, so make it quick." His voice made Naruto gulp and made him even more nervous, but he stood his ground._

"_Lord Hyuuga," Naruto began formally, calmly. "I understand that you don't like me and believe that Hinata can do better than me…" Hiashi nodded at this. "You and I have never gotten along and I believe I know the reason for your detest of me. Because of what I contain… but I don't want to make Hinata suffer because we don't see eye to eye in any matter. Our relationship is hurting her and I know you have begun to see her as the heiress you thought she would never be before she was a Genin. _

"_And I understand that me by asking you this will, perhaps, make you hate me even more, but I have to ask you. I wish to ask Hinata to marry me," the elder Hyuuga seemed to harden his glare, "but I want your permission beforehand. Her duty as heiress comes first and I respect that. But if you separate us, I'm not sure what would happen to either of us." _

_There was a tense minute or two of silence, complete silence. You could hear the others scurrying outside of the room where they talked privately. Naruto's eyes flickered with a small trace of hope as his girlfriends father stared hard at him, contemplating all the same. _

_The last time Naruto had talked to Hiashi privately was the first time, only to ask if he could as Hinata out as a girlfriend. They were in that room for nearly an hour while her father thought of him dating her, only giving him one chance and that if he did anything to hurt her, he'd be after him and he'd send Neji at him as well. _

_It was almost like the first time he was speaking with the head of the Hyuuga Clan. Naruto waited patiently, at least as patiently as he could. He was nervous of what this man would say, he was lucky that he allowed them to date, but this was taking it to the next level. If he said no, they would practically be forced apart and Hinata would have to find someone else to love, but she never would be able to love anyone other than Naruto, not after more than fifteen years._

_The blonde cringed inwardly at the thought. Finally, Hiashi spoke, "Why should I say yes?" arms crossed seriously._

"_I love Hinata, and she loves me. I could and would never do anything to hurt her. Anyone who would cause her harm would have to kill me first. She was one of the first to accept me… even with what I contain. I would put her before myself, as I always have. She is precious to me, just as everyone of my teammates of Team 7, new and old, and the others of my generation, the Hokage and even the villagers whether they see me as a threat or a monster. I would put my life on the line for all of them; all I want is for Hinata to be happy. But I do not wish to anger you if I asked her and she said yes without your knowledge. I could never make her choose, clan or an unapproved marriage, when one decision would be something she would have to live with regrets."_

_If Hiashi was moved, he didn't show it. Slowly he stood up, still staring at the Kyuubi holder hard. "Come back tomorrow at this time, and I will give you my decision." Naruto stood and nodded in thanks before the head of the Hyuuga clan went to attend his meeting._

"…And when I came back he stared at me for like… an hour and told me we had his blessing." Naruto grinned from ear to ear. "Of course after he told me a few things that were surprisingly not rude like I thought they would be."

Sasuke and Isamu looked at the blonde. The expression on the Uchiha's face turned from blank to a slight smirk. "Hn. If you can get the head of the Hyuuga clan to allow his daughter to marry you, then you can become Hokage just as easily."

"Aw, thanks Sasuke!" Naruto mocked playfully and Sasuke shook his head, not believing his best friends antics. "You're going to be the best man."

"I'm flattered. Really." Sasuke replied.

"You should be, I'm gonna ask Grandma Tsunade to wed us." The Kyuubi man looked to the other dark haired man in the group. "You're invited to Isamu if you can come. Your engagement to Sakura has you part of the group, though you still have to meet most of them."

"Naruto," a female voice spoke from behind them. The said man spun on his stool, nearly falling off as the other two casually turned their heads.

"Hinata."

"Hey Sasuke, and you must be Isamu, Sakura's fiancée." The Hyuuga heiress stretched her hand out in greeting.

"Yes, Isamu Masahiko, and you must be the famous Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto has been talking about you nonstop. You can tell how much he loves you from the way he talks of you." The visitor returned her greeting and she turned to her fiancée.

"I came to ask you when you wanted the wedding but since you're busy I'll leave-"

"You will do no such thing!" Naruto cut her off but then grinned. "You can stay with us for a while, and we have to introduce Isamu to the others."

Hinata nodded, feeling she was intruding, but the others, even Sasuke surprisingly said she was not. The Uchiha made a crack about him wanting her there to keep Naruto under control, but the blonde only started fuming, not taking it as a joke.

After they finished, meaning after Naruto's thirty-sixth bowl, they walked around Konoha to find the other members of Konoha 12.

Ino, who was of course in the Yamanaka flower shop almost dropped dead at Isamu's 'gorgeousness' even if she had Shikamaru. He greeted her politely, and she nearly fainted. Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata shook their heads.

Ino will always be Ino.

Once they left, luckily Ino didn't cling to him and realized she had a man and that Isamu was claimed, by Sakura she let them go so he could meet the Sakura's other friends.

By the end of the day, Isamu had met all of those who weren't on missions. The sun was beginning to set. "I guess I should get home now," Hinata told her fiancée, giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"I'll walk you home," Naruto offered before looking back at the two dark haired men. "I'll see you two later." The blonde walked off with a wave, Hinata's hand in the other one as she smiled and said good-bye.

"Sakura should be getting off in a few minutes," Isamu looked at Sasuke, whose face was impassive. "Would you like to come with me?"

Sasuke shook his head. "She'll be fine with you." He placed one hand in his pocket as he waved the other carelessly, not really bothering to look back at the other man.

"See you later, Sasuke."

-U-

**Again, sorry for the wait, this chapter really ticked me off. Nothing really happened in this chapter and hopefully the next one will be more eventful. Please review, your comments and criticism are welcome.**

_**Really Important Question**_**: If I did an AU vampire fic with Sasuke and Sakura, would you read it? The idea for one came to me last night while reading a SasukeSakura vampire fic. So I'm considering trying a different approach. I would appreciate your thoughts.**

_**Another Really Important Question**_**: Does anyone wanna beta for me? I originally don't want people to read the story before it comes out but it may help with my grammar and other things I may miss. I can still do it for myself if no one wants to. I'll have to figure out how it works…-grins-**

**Don't forget to review…**


	6. Life's Like a Picnic

**Sorry for the long wait, I had trouble with this chapter now I have had a lot of ideas hit me and I'll try to update this more. To anyone who wanted to read a vampire fic, I did start one. Feel free to check it out. Now for the next chapter…**

-U-

**Ch 6: Life's Like a Picnic**

"Thank you mom," Sakura said as her mother gave her two baskets full of fresh vegetables straight from her thriving garden. "They all look so good."

"We've had a good season, and the soil helps," Mrs. Haruno replied giddily, a bright smile on her face. "I also packed extra tomatoes for Sasuke; I know how much he loves them."

"I'll be sure to get them to him, or he'll hold it against me." The medic gave a playful laugh before taking another drink of her iced tea.

Mrs. Haruno sat on the other couch, enjoying conversation with Sakura, she still saw her around the village and on dinner-dates, but having only one child, she couldn't help but feel the need to know what was on her daughters mind. "Sakura?"

"Yes, mom?" her green eyes looked back to her mother as she set her cup down on the coffee table, placing her hands on her lap and her legs tucked underneath her body.

"…How are things going with you and Isamu?" she asked carefully. This was a complicated issue for Sakura, but that didn't mean her parents were happy about it either.

"Do we have to get back to this subject?" Sakura sighed, rubbing her right temple.

"I know this particular topic isn't one you prefer, but, I want to know if everything is alright between you."

"Fine, he's a great friend, but…" sighing again, Sakura looked out the window, the sunlight filtering through the window and radiating the room in warmth. "…that's all I ever wanted him to be, nothing more and nothing less."

The older woman nodded, her heart ached for her daughter, and an arranged marriage wasn't what she wanted for her. She wanted her to be happy, with the one she loved and a man who would love her. Not someone she would possibly never love, Isamu was a great man, but loving someone romantically was different than some relationships. Some are meant to stay friendships when others become deeper and have more meaning, more feeling. She knew Isamu would respect Sakura even if she could not love him more than a friend.

Sakura could never love him, she knew this, but it takes time to love someone and she probably could in time, but when time was limited and you are forced into situations it could have an emotional effect on you.

After taking another sip of her tea she told her mother, "I have no choice but to accept what happens even if it goes against what I want." Saying that, she stood up, and smiled at her mother, "I should get going; I'm bringing the boys their lunch today so Naruto doesn't have to drag Sasuke to lunch at Ichiraku. I swear that boy needs to learn nutrition, hopefully Hinata house breaks him."

Mrs. Haruno giggled at the thought; she remembered hearing about him literally tugging Sasuke along for ramen and the scowl on his face as his best friend was oblivious to it constantly talking about the new flavors they had. "They are extremely lucky to have you to take care of them, Sakura. That will be a great quality when you're married and have children." She said softly, wishing to have avoided the subject but something she needed to say.

The kunoichi's face fell slightly, "I will miss being with them, and I hope that they will miss me just as much," she said. _'I hope Sasuke will in some way.' _

"I know they will Sakura," her mother comforted, standing up and giving her child a gentle but tight embrace. "Everything will be fine."

"Everything works out for a reason, right? Or so dad would say." Sakura managed to give a small grin thinking of her father.

"Yes, and he's a wise man."

"Thanks mom, but I should get home so I can cook this before the boys get hungry." Walking to the door the two women exchanged good-byes.

"Tell the boys I said hello."

"I will and thank you for the vegetables." The pink haired woman left with a wave to her apartment.

As Mrs. Haruno watched her daughter leave, and knew that there was only one way for Sakura to be saved from her engagement. _'There is still hope for you Sakura…'_

"_But I don't want my daughter to be in an arranged marriage!" Mrs. Haruno shouted angrily at her husband. Her hand rested on her rounded belly as if to cover the unborn child's ears. She glared threateningly at the man she loved and in a whisper she asked, "You're actually going to give your own child to a man who will have her married off to his son?"_

_Running a hand through his dark brown hair the man sighed, "It's not that I want too…" he said slowly._

"_Then why Isao? Why didn't you talk to me about this before, and wait until now? I don't understand!"_

"_Akiko…"_

"_Don't Akiko me! What are you not telling me?" the small woman was getting violent, she had always had a temper, but adding the pregnancy it became worse. She stormed up to her husband but did not dare touch him. When she stopped, tears were gathering in her soft brown eyes. "What were you hiding from me?" she said softly, her eyes pained._

_When he didn't answer she stepped back looking him in the eye, "I'll give you some time to think about that." She went to the closet and grabbed a suitcase, which instantly made Mr. Haruno, Isao, run to her side._

"_Where do you think you're going?" he asked a mix of panic and surprise in his tone._

"_I'm going to visit my parents while you decide whether or not you want to tell me why our first daughter is in an arranged marriage without my knowledge and consent." She grabbed a large load of clothes and placed them into the suitcase. As she was about to get another her husband stopped her by grabbing her hands._

_She was about to shout again when she saw the look on his face, one of regret, disappointment, pain and fear. "I will tell you…" he said quietly, but slowly. "…but don't leave… please… it's to keep you both safe."_

_Something was wrong. It took her a moment to recollect all the thoughts of why her husband was acting strange lately, but she never pried, thinking it was something that would come to pass or waiting for him to tell her when he was ready._

_He lead her to the bed and sat her down before sitting himself down, his eyes resting on her sixth month pregnant belly and placing a hand on it. Silence ensued for a while as Akiko waited for her husband to speak, she felt his hands tremble and she rested her hand on it, hoping to comfort him and get him to tell her what he was going to. She was nervous to his answer._

"_My latest mission scared me." He said finally, his eyes and hand never leaving their place. "Far more than the countless others I've been on. I'm not afraid to die on the battlefield, but there is one thing I fear far more than that…" Isao turned his eyes to his wife, meeting her gaze. "Losing you and our first child. I could never bear that."_

"_What do you mean?"Akiko asked quietly, waiting for more explanation._

_Sighing, the man answered, "On my last mission, I wasn't completely truthful, the enemy we were fighting… threatened your lives…" the woman flinched slightly, that would explain his behavior the past few days. "He explained it in a graphic way, and it scared me, my comrades were dead and I was the only one he left living, he wouldn't tell me what he wanted you for, he just laughed. The Haruno clan has no kekkei genkai so that couldn't have been the reason for him wanting you or our unborn daughter. I was severely injured and he was about to kill me, but not before telling me he would use a transformation jutsu as me to get close to you._

"_I was expecting to die but I had a plan to take him with me if I had to die. I wasn't going to let him get you if I could help it. He seemed to know I was planning something and he was about to finish me when Lord Daichi Masahiko appeared. With the man dead, he proposed a deal, one I was skeptical of. He would help find out who was responsible for attacking my team and planning to destroy my family, but only if our daughter would marry his son when she turned eighteen._

"_I declined, but he continued to taunt me with the possibility of you and the baby being killed… so remorsefully I accepted, knowing that you wouldn't agree, and I also didn't want our baby to grow up in an arranged marriage without the chance of her marrying someone she would love on her own and who would love her. I only did it because I wanted to know who was after you, Daichi made one condition on which our children's engagement can be broken, but only one."_

"_There's one way out of this marriage for her?" Akiko would help her daughter in anyway, even getting out of this bargain._

_Isao nodded slowly, "But if it doesn't happen before she turns eighteen, she has to comply to this marriage. And I am praying with my very soul, that she does not have to be married against her wishes." He looked at his wife, "Please understand I only agreed to keep you safe."_

"…_But, I wish there was another way…" _

"_I've tried other bargains, but he wouldn't agree with any other condition. So you should know, I'm retiring from being a shinobi."_

"_No! Being a shinobi is your life, you can't give that up!" Akiko argued._

_The man looked at her sternly, "I would give up my life for my family, this is the only way I can be sure you are safe. I don't want to be on missions and worry for your lives whether or not you were attacked, whether you're safe, or if I should find that my family was murdered or kidnapped. This way I'll be home and be able to protect the both of you."_

"…" _the woman didn't know what to say, but she embraced him, one he returned—holding her tightly._

"_I'll do everything I can to get her out of this, I promise." He whispered._

"_And I'll do the same…"_

Mrs. Haruno continued to watch her daughter walk down the street just getting lost in the crowd when she spotted her husband. When he arrived at her location she smiled at him, but he knew something was troubling her. "What is it, Akiko?"

"The engagement had been postponed, but we still haven't kept our promise to get Sakura out of this." She answered, her voice strained.

"There still is time, but very little," he engulfed her in a hug, hand to the back of her head. "I will keep my promise. I promise."

"I believe you."

-U-

Sakura walked to the training grounds humming a tune with a smile on her face with a green handbag slung over her shoulder, a large wicker basket in hand—her worries forgotten for the moment. As she neared the area where she was going she heard the unmistakable voice of a loud blonde she had come to love so much.

"Ah, Sasuke! What was that for? You did that on purpose!" her smile widened more as she heard his voice.

"Hn." Sasuke stood with his arms crossed and his clothes and hair slightly disheveled, light patches of dirt and burn marks on his face, which remained unemotional. He still looked as handsome as ever. Naruto was in the same condition but he was dirtier than his best friend.

The kunoichi giggled, getting the men's attention, the blondes head snapping toward her and a bright smile lit his face, Sasuke turned his head ever so vaguely until she had his full awareness, she did however miss the tiniest smile that graced his lips.

"Sakura!" the future Hokage rushed toward her. Holding up her hand to stop him, he eyed the basket and licked his lips hungrily. "You brought us lunch?"

Letting a small giggle escape, Sakura answered as she led them under a tree. "Of course Naruto," she pulled a large blanket from the bag and placed it on the ground and sat down as she began pulling out the meal she prepared. "I also feel bad for Sasuke, having to be dragged to ramen for every meal."

Naruto looked appalled; his mouth hung open and wide blue eyes as if he had seen something he shouldn't have. The Uchiha let a smirk show what he was feeling as he took a seat on the blanket Sakura had put down sitting on Sakura's left. "B-b-but… ramen is like the life of luxury!"

"Do you even know what that means?" Sasuke asked, watching as the medic grinned at his words.

"Well… no but it has to be something good, right?" the two didn't answer. "Right? Oh no! Its bad ain't it? I just cursed ramen's name!" he slapped his hands over his head as if it were the worst thing to ever happen. His two companions shook their heads.

"These are for you Sasuke." She grabbed a bag from her green one and handed it to him.

"Tomatoes."

"My mother wanted you to have them. She'd grown them just for you too. She says hi to the both of you."

Sasuke accepted them, "Thank her for me, will you?"

"Of course Sasuke, she's fond of you, you know." Sakura said digging through the supplies. "I thought I'd bring you lunch today and we'd have a picnic since its nice out." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Ramen!" Naruto shouted.

"No Naruto, not this time," the man whined, "you'll need to get proper nutrition if you're to become Hokage, a great shinobi shouldn't waste away one noodles." Naruto was grumbling inaudible words. "You'll thank me some day."

"Where's Isamu today?" he asked, grabbing some chow.

"He's with the Hokage."

"You made a lot." Sasuke's onyx eyes surveyed the food, rice, dangos, sushi, tempura, and a couple choices of tea, but it all looked good.

"I wasn't sure what you were in the mood for so I made a couple things of different flavors instead of one kind. And you guys get hungry after training for hours." Sakura waited until the others had made a plate, Naruto having already dug in, Sasuke was about to take a bite of rice when he stopped to look at her.

"Why aren't you eating?" he asked.

"I was just making sure you two got something first." She answered.

Sasuke shrugged and took the bite he had postponed. Swallowing he savored the taste, he had always enjoyed Sakura's cooking, he could taste the difference between Mrs. Haruno's and Sakura's and after having a mouthful of everything, they were all of Sakura's home cooking. It was at this moment that he let his thoughts wander off into unknown lands. _'She would make a good wife.' _As soon as the thought entered his mind he froze, though no one noticed, his best friend was stuffing his face like there was no tomorrow, even if it wasn't ramen, he was hungry. Sakura had just started to gather food to her plate, completely oblivious to his stare.

Now that he looked at her, he could see a hidden emotion in her eyes, one he had actually missed for a few good minutes. She looked ok on the outside, but one the inside there was something going on. Casting a glance at Naruto, he turned his gaze back to the kunoichi. He wouldn't ask her in front of the other male; he would cause her to close up on a subject she would try to avoid. Naruto was eating heavily and would most likely take a nap when he finished, perhaps then Sasuke could talk to her. That was his plan.

He resumed eating, but at a slower pace, his thoughts still on the previous events and what he had thought of about Sakura moments ago. _'What am I thinking?' _

"Oh man!" hands over his bulging stomach Naruto fell down on the blanket backwards. "I'm stuffed!"

"And here I thought you wouldn't eat my cooking because it wasn't ramen…" Sakura said her eyes narrowed. "You shouldn't lay down right after you eat." She advised.

"Normally I wouldn't but I was hungry, I'll take a nap now and get ramen when I wake up." Ignoring her he drifted off into a deep sleep.

Silence followed as did a short breeze that swayed the branches over head. Minutes passed before Sakura felt the need for a catnap creeping upon her. Lying down on her side, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Sakura…" the Uchiha's voice broke the stillness of the clearing.

"Yes, Sasuke?" she turned around and lay the other way, facing him.

He too lay down on his back and stared above him after making sure the blonde was snoring. Not sure now how to open up this particular topic, he thought for a minute. Sakura waited patiently for him to continue, she could see him thinking over his words and knowing he wasn't much of a talker she held her tongue until he parted his lips to voice his words. "When's the wedding?" he asked, his tone not betraying what he was feeling inside.

Shifting his eyes over to the woman for a moment he caught a glimpse of her looking elsewhere then he knew he shouldn't have brought it up. She replied anyway, "Two months from today in Waterfall."

'_May 23__rd__.' _Sasuke figured, it was March 23rd now, he blinked upon thinking, _'Sakura's birthday is in five days.'_ He had completely forgotten that that was coming up. _'What can I get her?' _

"Isamu seems like a good man," the dark haired shinobi said as he realized he hadn't answered her, _'Though he's breaking us up.' _

"He is," came her simple response.

Sasuke turned so he was lying on his side, dark eyes meeting light eyes. "Will you be happy?" he asked, taking Sakura off guard.

"Whether I'm happy or not doesn't matter in an arranged marriage." She sighed. _'I'm not happy, Sasuke. I've only had eyes for you and you can't see that… but it's too late, you'll find someone else and forget all about me…'_ the thought saddened her.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?"

"You all had better things to worry about than me in a marriage that was agreed before I was born." The way she said it so naturally was not true, they would have had more time to prepare and possibly find a way to help her out of it. "Another reason, my responses are limited since my parent's, myself and the Hokage as well as Isamu and his parent's are bound by a jutsu, if we talked about it our tongue would melt in our mouths and our body would become paralyzed if we tried to write it out on paper or any other means of communication."

Sasuke digested this information. Now he knew why Tsunade couldn't tell them, the melting tongue thing kind of had him feeling grossed out.

"We'll all miss you, you know? Naruto's upset, Sai's showing emotion, Kakashi's avoiding us, Yamato has yet to know…"

"And you Sasuke?" Sakura asked, wanting to know what Sasuke thought.

"…I'll miss you just as much…" he spoke truthfully.

"Sasuke," their eyes locked again, "you'll find another woman to be worth your time, you'll forget all about me…" he could hear the hidden sadness.

"…" Sasuke was speechless, and it showed on his face. _'She really thinks that…?' _he was hurt for it to even cross her mind.

"See, you've probably already thought of another woman, am I right?" she gave a small smile and was about to turn away from Sasuke when he grasped her arm, holding her in place.

Her green orbs widened slightly at his actions. "Sakura… no other woman could ever compare to you. When I created Team Hebi, not even Karin could compare." Feeling a little blood rush to her cheeks she looked down and was about to say more when Sasuke continued. "I owe you, Sakura, for not giving up on me when I gave up on myself. I owe you too much; I'm in your debt as many would say."

She wasn't sure how to answer; her mouth kept opening and closing and he released his hold on her arm. When she had found her voice minutes later, a small sincere smile formed on her face eyes shining brightly she leaned closer to Sasuke, making him wonder what she was doing. "That means a lot coming from you Sasuke. Thank you." Giving him a quick kiss on the forehead she pulled away and lay down still facing him, smile still present, eyes' closed.

Sasuke was a light shade of pink as he looked over his shoulder, his lips scrunched together as if he were scowling, but it was far from that. He welcomed the feeling; he blushed even more though it was barely noticeable. _'What am I thinking?' _he chided himself. Another image of her kissing his forehead startled him. Shaking the picture away he lie down again this time staring at the medic for a moment having already fallen asleep he so badly wanted to push the stray strand of pink hair that fell on her face and didn't realize he had until he pulled away with another dust of color on his usually pale cheeks. _'She's making me feel something.' _He closed his eyes after one last glance at her. This would be one, if not the last time he would see her like this, or be with her like this. Beautiful, serene… vulnerable…

Falling asleep with his friends, he missed the figure that had been in the branches of the tree beside the one they rested under. His green eyes had watched every action and his trained ears had heard every soft sound throughout their conversation. Dark brown hair had rustled in the calm breeze. Isao Haruno turned before giving one last look at the three soon to be Sanin who were oblivious to his presence since the beginning of their picnic then to his betrothed daughter and the once hate-filled Uchiha avenger, his hopes becoming more confident, but if things did not work before Sakura was to be married, she would be unable to break free and was bound to be unhappy, not what any parent wants for any of their children. _'I'm sorry Sakura for getting you into this mess.' _He looked at her before turning to the dark haired man. _'Perhaps it's time I have a talk with you Sasuke.'_ And just like that he disappeared leaving no trace he was there as a shinobi should have.

-U-

**I was going to try to work in the most recent manga chapter but it didn't fit. So I'll have to leave that out. Sasuke's ticking me off in the manga! R&R please and I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP.**


	7. The Thought of Loosing You

**I apologize for the long wait, you can't imagine how hard this chapter was, I knew what I was going to do, but for some reason every time I tried to type, I couldn't type much before the thoughts left me.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter and hope you enjoy!**

-U-

**Ch 7: The Thought of Loosing You**

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, her worried and panicked gaze never leaving the burning cottage on the island in the middle of the lake. "Sasuke…" tears began to form in her jade eyes. "Why Sasuke? Why did you do that? Why did you say that to save me…?" the newly turned 23 year old kunoichi mumbled to herself, silently hoping her dark haired companion would hear as she frantically searched for him, but couldn't find.

Only flames and the crackling sound could be heard.

"Sasuke!"

_It was the day after the picnic when our favorite couple arrived at the Hokage's office. "This is an important B-rank mission, possibly higher ranked if you should encounter trouble and the both of you are two of my best. You two are to pose as a civilian married couple to spy on a group of unknown shinobi who are acting suspiciously in Waterfall. We have reason to believe they are plotting against Konoha and its allies. Do you two accept this mission?" Tsunade asked._

"_Yes," Sakura answered while Sasuke replied with a simple nod of the head._

"_You both have two weeks, three at maximum to complete this mission. Report with all important information you find. Be ready to depart in one hour, I will meet you at the gate with your fake ID's and rings. Dismissed."_

_Sharing a quick glance at each other, the pair disappeared in a puff of smoke to prepare for their mission._

_Nearly forty-five minutes later Sasuke was the first to arrive at the gates, Tsunade shortly after and Sakura appeared in a whirlwind of cherry blossoms beside her male companion. The first female Hokage looked at two of her most trusted and powerful ninja. The former student of her ex-teammate Orochimaru wore simple black khaki pants and a dark blue t-shirt, the Uchiha crest not even upon his back; she guessed he concealed it using a jutsu and black sneakers tied on his feet instead of his usual ninja sandals. Examining the apprentice who surpassed her years ago, Sakura had a pink tank top and tan capri's and white sandals that strapped around her ankles. The older woman also noticed that neither had their head bands on and no weapons visible, she gave a smile as she began digging in her pocket for what she was looking for. "Here are your new identities and wedding rings to avoid suspicion. Aoi and Atsuko Hinari, I trust you will have a safe journey."_

_Sasuke's ring was a simple silver band and Sakura's was silver with a single pure diamond in the shape of a heart, a truly beautiful ring in her opinion._

_After placing the rings on and their ID's in their bags that were slung over their shoulders they gave one last look at the blonde woman, "We will be fine," and they disappeared a few moments later._

'I trust you'll take care of her Sasuke,' _the Hokage thought as she walked back to her office to continue the mountains of paperwork._

_Sasuke and Sakura had began walking after they decided they were close enough to the border to Waterfall and had taken to walking on the dirt road to act as civilians. They had passes a few travelers on the way and after the entire day of traveling, they reached their destination where they were stopped at the gate for identification. Sasuke had taken Sakura's ID shortly before they arrived so he handed the guards what they had wanted. When the Uchiha was given the cards back he placed them in his pocket and grabbed the kunoichi's hand, gently tugging her along._

'I think Sasuke's playing his part well for not even having experience…' _the pink haired woman brought her unused hand to her lips but the giggle that she tried to hide and failed caused Sasuke to look over his shoulder and raise an eyebrow. "It's nothing Sa—Aoi." She covered, remembering to use his alias. _

"_If you say so, dear." He gave her a small smirk before watching where he was going down the busy streets and speeding past shops._

'Did he just smirk at me?' _she asked herself. He continued to lead her as something in one of the windows caught her eye, she stopped and her wrist broke free from her companions grasp. Coming to a halt he turned to see her gazing into the store display case._

_Noticing her eyes lingered on an expensive necklace. A heart shaped ruby dangled on a luxurious silver chain. Green vines entwined around the crimson mineral, clinging to it._

_Under it was a caption of its origin:_

"_As a final symbol of his love, Prince Yusuke Takahana of Star Village had this necklace created for a pauper, Sako Akina. The heart represents the Prince and the vines—the woman who wrapped herself around his heart first and forever. Betrothed to another woman to join kingdoms, but on the day of the wedding his beloved died of a broken heart, and when Yusuke heard of her death he followed after shortly of a heart attack, following her even in death at the age of nineteen."_

_To Sakura's dismay it was far out of her price range, the only one who would be able to afford it would be Sasuke or the royal family themselves, so it was there gathering dust._

_Sighing, the kunoichi pulled Sasuke by the hand, not realizing he looked between her and the jewelry she was interested in. The Uchiha turned his attention down to her hand in his larger one. It was warm. This would be the only time he would be able to act like this with her, so he figured he'd make the most of his time with her._

_Only minutes later, they checked into a hotel under Aoi and Atsuko Hinari. They had a suite awaiting them. It was a cream color and Sakura found herself in awe. There was a large room with a beige couch with two tables beside it each with a lamp and a rectangular coffee table in front of it. A large television on an oak stand and a small beverage bar beside it complete with a microwave, coffee maker and a small refrigerator and sink close by. The carpet was the same shade of the walls and burgundy curtains fanned the windows and matched the king sized bed in the other room when Sakura continued to look around. A large oak dresser with another television at the foot of the bed against the wall and the bed littered with many pillows, much to the kunoichi's pleasure. Nightstands in the room-one with an alarm clock-and Sakura found the large bathroom with a large tub that could be a swimming pool to children, three sinks on the marble tiles of the counter and five foot long mirror. Wood floor boards, the walls were a light blue and there was also a large glass shower and many off white colored towels._

_She turned around to find Sasuke standing behind her, placing a hand to her heart, "You scared me, Sasuke."_

"_Hn, we'll be together on this mission." He towered over her, looking her in the eye. "Get ready to scout, we'll leave in fifteen minutes." The Uchiha left her standing in the bathroom._

_It was then that Sakura realized, she didn't know if she could do this mission with Sasuke. They would act like a couple, one that would never be. Green orbs saddening she got herself ready._

-U-

_Sakura woke up, finding the spot beside her empty. Sitting up she looked around, she could see the light behind the closed curtains before turning to the clock beside her._

_8:54 A.M._

_Suppressing a yawn she got out of bed before she made her side, noticing Sasuke had made his. The sudden sound of his voice caused her to jump and abruptly turn around with a sharpened kunai in her hand, the one she had under the pillow._

_There he stood in the doorway with a tray of food in his hands. "Thought you'd be hungry," he then placed it down on the coffee table in the living room. To her relief he had coffee made and already in a cup for her, just with French Vanilla creamer and no sugar since there was sugar in the cream._

_She sat down beside Sasuke on the couch as he had a plate of hot food, bacon, eggs, sausage, potatoes and pancakes with syrup and milk and orange juice with two cups of fruit. Just looking at it made her mouth water. "What's the occasion? I could get used to this."_

_She took a drink of her coffee and felt something land in her lap. Looking down she found a red box with a silver bow. "Happy birthday, Sakura." She blinked and looked at Sasuke only to see him drinking is black coffee, his eyes closed. When they opened he turned to her and placed his cup down. "You forgot?" he rose a brow._

"_I guess I did," she said and opened the box only to find the same necklace she was looking at a few days ago and that was out of her price range. The medic couldn't say anything as her mouth constantly closed every time she tried to speak. Finally she settled for a smile, "Thank you Sasuke!" she suddenly embraced him and he reluctantly hugged her back._

"_You're welcome." After they released each other, they ate while discussing their next plan._

-U-

_Later that night, Sasuke had led Sakura to a nice place for dinner. She had never experienced a place like this. The diner was hidden under a waterfall; the walls were made of stone and a jutsu was cast to make circular windows. It was dimly lit which gave it an expensive and luxurious feel to it, and could also create the romantic mood – which Sakura could see a few couples. Stone booths and benches with soft blue cushions and tables made of white marble and in the center of the room there stood a tree that seemed to thrive in this dim. The kunoichi had expected this to be dark and damp considering it was under a massive waterfall. A light hum of water could be heard almost harmoniously as part of nature's song. Perhaps that's why there was no music in this restaurant?_

_A waitress had seated them, she was a little younger than them, nineteen maybe, and Sakura was surprised that she didn't hit on her expressionless 'husband'. Most of the time she or the rest of the team had dinners and there was a waitress, they'd try to impress Sasuke and they'd turn all goggle-eyed. So to actually see someone who wasn't throwing themselves over him was unusual, she acted professional, more professional than the other waitresses had acted when serving Sasuke._

_Casting a glance at Sasuke she could see he was relaxed knowing that this girl gave him his space. She smiled slightly at the thought. The waitress smiled at him in a friendly way as he ordered an appetizer and tea before she politely turned to Sakura with the same smile and not a death glare like some of the other waitresses._

_Once the girl left Sakura asked, "Have you been here before?"_

_Looking up from his menu, Sasuke answered, "Once, but that was a long time ago. The food should still be good though. I thought you would enjoy this place."_

_The birthday girl finally opened the menu and looked at the prices, it was expensive. And Sasuke was treating her to dinner. "This place is very expensive; we could have gone some place cheaper." She tried to reason. _

_Glimpsing at the pink haired woman, the Uchiha answered, looking her in the eye, "It's my wife's birthday, she will have the best I can give her. I will treat you like a Queen, since you are mine, _Atsuko_…" she noticed he emphasized her alias for the mission but everything else he said about treating her like royalty and spend so much on her as if she really was his wife…Sakura's heart ached; Sasuke didn't see her expression flash with sadness as his dark orbs continued to search for what he wanted to eat._

_As much as Sakura wished she could be with him, as his wife, she couldn't. She was promised to another man, one she didn't love—couldn't love, not like she had for Sasuke. Her heart ached for Sasuke, yearned for him, beat for him and would belong to no man. He would be the only man to have her heart, Isamu was only a friend and he would be nothing more. She hadn't been able to love any other man, even when she tried, Sasuke would always be the one she loved…it had never stopped._

_She would enjoy the time she had with him on this mission, he would treat her like she was his wife, and he was doing a good job at it, even if she never could be his wife in the future. Never be the mother of his children like she had dreamed of as a child. Childhood dreams never come true, not this kind of fantasy when you wish you were married to the one you've loved since the beginning, but under this alias, in this mission, she was married to Sasuke. "Of course _Aoi_, I would expect nothing less from my King. I would give him what he wishes to his heart's content."_

_The last Uchiha looked over to his 'wife' to see her emerald eyes staring at him while the rest of her face was hiding behind the menu. He just stared at her and watched her as she went back to scanning the list for what her meal. The waitress arrived with their tea and the appetizer of dango's he ordered and he gave her his order and Sakura did the same._

_Sakura wasn't sure what the food would be like but after tasting the dango's Sasuke had ordered, the medic decided that there may be some good food here. She didn't mind trying a new place, it was better than ramen anyway, she giggled at the thought._

_Sasuke was observing the place, aware that the enemy could possibly be hidden among them the few people in the restaurant. Turning to Sakura he inquired, "What is it, Atsuko?"_

"_Nothing dear, I was just thinking how much better this place tastes than ramen." She finished, finally suppressing her laughter._

_Sasuke snorted, "Anything's better than ramen. Too bad the idiot doesn't realize that."_

"_But he's our idiot best friend," the kunoichi smiled, "don't forget that."_

"_I couldn't forget him if I tried," he replied and then they were silent, unable to think of something else to say to break it—their meals arrived about ten minutes later and Sakura did indeed enjoy the food. Sasuke could tell by the satisfied look on her face._

_The silence had changed to comfortable when there was light chatter between the two, both content with being in the other's presence…_

_But in the dark corner of the restaurant at the bar, a man grinned sinisterly to himself. _'Found you Cherry Blossom.'

-U-

_Neither of them knew what had happened, one moment they were walking around the village and the next they were attacked and rendered unconscious due to a heavy sleeping bomb._

_Sakura was the first to become conscious, her body used to some of the exposure since she had created some sleeping bombs, she tried to move but realized her hands were bound behind her in the chair she was tied to. The rope was used for both civilian and shinobi, and even suppressed the small amount of chakra even a civilian had, but I could hold even the strongest of ninja. She looked behind her to see Sasuke still out. "Sasuke." She whispered, wiggling. "Sasuke!" she said louder trying to awaken him._

_After two minutes he opened his groggy dark eyes. "Sakura," he turned his head, his voice hoarse. "Are you alright?" he asked, remembering the situation. Cursing himself for lowering his guard for the slightest second and if he hadn't, he and Sakura wouldn't be in this position. He had been distracted, he admitted. Distracted by Sakura…again…_

_They were walking from the restaurant, their bellies full thanks to Sasuke, and when they entered the empty streets quietly. The Uchiha had sent unnoticed glances to his female companion, who was smiling contently and playing with the necklace that was at her neck. His lips turned up slightly when he recognized this. This was the first time he had spent so much on her. It was then, he and Sakura heard something land on the ground before them and a heavy gas quickly dispelled from the small ball that was at their feet. Both chocked once they inhaled the mist. Sasuke could only remember softly calling her name before he passed out after she fell unconscious._

"_Yes, I'm fine, how are you Sasuke?" she asked quietly, breaking him from his thoughts._

"_I'll be fine."_

"_I'm sorry, I should have paid more attention…" she said, disappointed._

_Before Sasuke could answer they were interrupted. "The lovebirds have awoken. It's about time." Both undercover shinobi then saw a man, perhaps in his fifties, with graying hair which was balding at the front of his head. His face adorned in wrinkles and dim green eyes. He wore all black, covering all skin except his head._

"_What do you want?" Sakura asked, hiding what she was feeling. "You attack civilians?"_

_The man chuckled lightly, "My business is my own, my dear. You are a beautiful woman too."_

_Sakura heard Sasuke growl. "Leave my wife alone. What do you want?" Sasuke snapped, his blood boiling._

_Holding his chin in thought, the man looked back at the fuming Uchiha heir, "You'll find out later."_

_This man was pissing Sasuke off, Sakura could see that, or actually feel it. "We are just simple civilians who wished to get away on a vacation." Sakura played._

_Laughing again the man answered, "Of course you are, Atsuko, but a couple Konoha civilians no less. I could use you to gather information on that pathetic village." He spat hatefully._

_Sasuke and Sakura froze-but hid it well-when he mentioned the kunoichi's alias. Hopefully he didn't know they were undercover shinobi…_

"_Like hell we'll tell you anything."_

_The older man looked amused with the younger male, "I can get you to talk, boy. I am a master of interrogation." A sinister grin formed on the man's lips, revealing white teeth._

"_Are you the only one intending to attack Konoha?" Sakura asked, trying to keep Sasuke quiet._

"_There is one objective I have, but I won't reveal more than that." As if on cue, two more men appeared through one of three doors. Finally observing her surroundings, Sakura found herself in a room with plain wooden walls. No furniture other than the chair she and Sasuke were tied too and a lamp dangling overhead. The room was bare; the kunoichi thought this was how any man would decorate if there was no woman who could do such things. Men were so difficult…back to the situation at hand though as she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a loud grunt after something hit something. She turned her head back to see Sasuke with his head to the side opposite of her and one of the new occupants grinning and cracking his knuckles. _

_He punched Sasuke square in the face. The pink haired medic could see the welt on his left cheek. He'd have a nasty bruise and she could see the purple coloration forming. Knowing Sasuke well enough, she could envision his face and the menacing glare he was giving the man who socked him. Before she could blink, the Uchiha was punched again._

_Sakura jumped with each impact she heard. She couldn't bear to look anywhere but in front of her, tears forming in her emerald orbs. "Why are you doing this? What do you want?" she shrieked, frustrated, closing her eyes and leaning her head down as she heard the next impact before silence._

_Next thing she knew was that her chin was grabbed and pulled up and she opened her eyes to see the dim green eyes of their captor. "I have my reasons." He said, looking her up and down. "You are even more beautiful up close."  
_

"_Don't touch my wife…" Sasuke growled, his voice menacing before he was punched again._

"_Tsk," the leader said, "there's nothing you can do about that, boy. How did you snag such a score?"_

"_Leave her out of this," came a disgruntled reply. "Do whatever you want with me, but leave her out of this."_

"_Hm…why would I do that?"_

_What Sasuke said next made Sakura's heart beat increase, "She's pregnant." The other men in the room were silent for a few moments. "I'll tell you want you want to know if you let her go." Sasuke continued._

_Just then the men chuckled before the leader grinned. "Why would I let her leave? She has seen our faces and could tell others." He then ran a finger down her chin, and smirked when he heard the raven haired man growl. "It's amusing that you care so much for your wife and unborn child. Too bad it won't last, seeing as you will both be dead. How far along are you in your pregnancy?"_

"_Five weeks," Sasuke said before Sakura could answer. "Let her go." Sakura knew he knew that it was futile when they were tied with chakra rope even if they were supposed to be undercover as civilians._

"_I'll tell you what," the old man said, "I'll let her stay outside while I have a man to man talk with you and if she leaves, I'll hunt her down and slaughter her in the most grotesque way…" he enjoyed thinking of so many ways to kill her as his orbs flickered over to see her horrified expression._

"_Then release her," the last Uchiha demanded._

"_Pushy, pushy, but I guess I'll give you some credit about wanting to protect your woman and child." Looking at the other men he nodded, and they grabbed Sakura by the shoulders._

"_No!" she shouted._

"_Stop it!" she stopped hearing Sasuke's voice. He looked at her sternly but gently, some unknown emotion sparkled in his onyx gaze as he looked at her. "Don't do anything stupid, you're putting yourself and our child at risk." He said that so casually she wanted to blush with his words, but didn't remembering the current situation. His voice became low as he continued. "I won't have you get hurt, even if one of us has to die; I'd rather it be me…"_

_Her eyes started glistening with silver tears as they stared at each other for a long moment. The emotion was still in Sasuke's eyes. The kunoichi stiffened when she felt the hands on her shoulders again before she looked at the leader who chuckled. "Remember what will happen if you run…" and suddenly she was outside. There was the sound of rippling water and she turned to see a large lake, and in the middle was an island with a small cottage. The sky was a beautiful shade of pink and orange as the sun rose for a new day. Birds were chirping their daily song and other creatures awoke while others went to bed._

_Suddenly the sound of an eruption was heard through the still morning air. Recovering from her ducking position, Sakura looked up as she saw the reflection of orange flames dancing across the calm water. Fire danced at the cottage Sakura knew Sasuke was in._

_Panic rose in her heart, _'Sasuke…' _she thought._

"_Sasuke!" she shouted, panic-stricken._

_Her only reply was the crying of the inferno that had engulfed the building she was in only moments ago…and where Sasuke was probably dead._

For two long minutes Sakura continued to call her companions name. Dread filled her heart and blood ran cold.

Sasuke…

…was dead…

Shaking knees collapsing beneath her, she brought her hands to her face and wept, murmuring his name all the while.

The sound of splashing reached her ears but she did not look up, knowing it was the building falling into the lakes once glassy surface. Then she heard it.

"Sakura."

Eyes still filled with tears she looked up only to see the man she had thought she lost standing only feet in front of her, drenched and still standing in the water.

"Sakura," he repeated.

Jumping to her feet she pounced on him, making him fall back in the shallow water with her on top of him, clinging to him and crying even more. "I thought I lost you…"

She was holding onto him like he was her life, she held him so tightly yet so tenderly. Sasuke couldn't recall the last time someone embraced him like this…it was comforting to know someone cared…

Slowly but surely, he wrapped his arms around her to hold her closer. "I'm not that easy to kill…" he answered back. Sakura pulled away and held his face in between her hands, looking him in the eye.

"I thought I was going to lose one of my precious people…" her voice cracked.

After a few moments the medic pulled herself off of him and stood, he followed. "So what happened?" she inquired.

"I'll explain on the way back to the village." With that, the couple changed their clothes at their hotel room before checking out and left for Konoha.

All the while, Sasuke was thinking of what happened after Sakura was out of the room…his mood darkened slightly with the thought. Casting a quick glance at his teammate, he thought, _'I have to speak to Tsunade and Sakura's parents…'_

-U-

**Personally this is one of my favorite chapters and hopefully you enjoyed it. I got this idea of Sasuke and Sakura going undercover after watching an episode of NCIS with Tony and Ziva, for those of you do or do not watch the show, it's awesome and I thought this was great…it also gives Sasuke an excuse to act all 'husbandy' to Sakura…**


	8. Confession Confirmation

**Hello, sorry for the wait, but good news. My poll regarding my stories is closed and the two stories that had the most votes, which was pretty close to a tie, so I'll update this story, "Untold Engagement" and "Crescent Moon". I'll update two stories and then work on the others when their finished.**

**Anyway, this chapter is kind of short, I had a hard time coming up with it, but it's more of a filler chapter, and you find out a couple things so hope you enjoy regardless of the shortness and filler.**

-U-

**Ch 8: Confession Confirmation**

Sasuke was walking down the path to Sakura's parents, he had told Tsunade about the mission and Sakura was dismissed because she had to visit the hospital for a moment, and the second she left, Sasuke spilled what had happened when she was gone. Watching the older woman's face carefully, he knew she knew something by the way her eyebrows furrowed. She sighed and told him to speak with Sakura's parents and also informed him Sakura would be on a date with Isamu – and that bit of information made the last Uchiha's heart clench.

So here he was, walking to those who were like second parents to him, his pace slow and relaxed while his mind wandered.

What had made him say that? That Sakura was pregnant. He told himself that it was because she was his wife and he had to stall for time, even if it was untrue. For a brief moment he wondered what Sakura had thought when he just blurted that out. Was she disgusted?

Suddenly there was a flash in his head. Sakura was standing with her back to him in a scarlet kimono and an Uchiha fan placed proudly on her back. Her short pink hair just brushing her shoulders, she turned with a large smile lighting her face as she saw him and turned completely, revealing a very rounded belly. This woman walked closer with one hand to her stomach and she reached up and kissed his cheek softly.

Oddly to him, the idea was inviting.

When the thought disappeared he couldn't help but blush slightly, he had learned about the birds and the bees a long time ago, but Sakura's father was kind enough to make things less awkward, when he learned from Kabuto…let's say he just pretended he didn't care and when he returned to the village, Mr. Haruno asked him if he knew about the subject. And bless the man; he kept it a secret from the blonde who would make him a laughing stock for not knowing how to make a baby.

Sasuke couldn't understand why that just popped in his head. To tell you the truth, that was the first time something like that happened, the first time he had imagined any woman wearing his clan emblem and pregnant with an heir.

Sighing, he should choose himself a bride so he could have his own family – one he wanted. It was just before Isamu appeared when Sasuke had decided he'd been ready to have his own family. He'd been alone long enough, but he didn't want to just pick a random woman and marry her, no, he wanted someone who knew him and vice versa. He wanted someone he could trust, someone he felt comfortable around, someone he could provide for and possibly grow to love, like she would love him. She had to be smart, and beautiful—in her own way—love children, remain faithful to him as he would her, love him even when they had their squabbles, be his best friend.

'_The only woman who I can think of like that is Sakura,' _the lone Uchiha thought, _'but I can't have her, I was too slow.'_ At this he sighed, _'Years ago I would have never thought I'd look at Sakura like this, how times change…'_

Upon reaching his destination, he knocked on the door and waited patiently for an answer. Mrs. Haruno greeted him with a large smile. "Sasuke! It's so great to see you as always, I'm afraid Sakura isn't here if you were looking for her."

"Its fine, I actually needed to talk with you and your husband if it's not too much trouble."

Once again, this woman could tell there was something he had to speak to them about. How she knew this, Sasuke wished he knew. "Of course come in."

"Thank you," the man said as he walked past her and into their comfy home.

"Honey, we have company," the woman called softly, but loud enough for her husband to hear in another room. Turning to Sasuke who seated himself on a beige couch, she asked, "Would you like something to drink Sasuke?"

"No thank you," he replied and Mrs. Haruno sat down on the opposite couch as Mr. Haruno arrived.

"Hello Sasuke," Isao said, "heard you were on a mission with our daughter. She stopped by and said it was a success. And my wife and I want to thank you for taking care of her." He then sat beside his wife.

"It was nothing," his expression changing to something that told the couple something was wrong. "I don't know how to start this," the Uchiha started scratching his head uncomfortably, "but something happened on the mission, something that involves her. Did Sakura go into any detail about this mission?"

Shaking their heads, Sakura's mother asked, "What happened?" her tone held worry.

"Do not, and I mean do _not _let anyone know I told you the mission, Tsunade said I should talk to you about this, but before that, Sakura and I were assigned this mission as married civilians and were to act as spies in Waterfall to shinobi who were possibly planning an attack on Konoha and its allies. Long story short, on Sakura's birthday I had taken her to dinner to do a little more spying, after – we were ambushed, we were fine!" Sasuke added when he had seen the looks that crossed their faces. "They just knocked us out with sleeping bombs and when we had come too we were interrogated, I said some things to get her out of it and the leader agreed, but that's where I learned what I'm about to tell you.

"I convinced them to let Sakura out, but they agreed that she didn't leave…"

_Once the pink haired medic was out of the room, the leader chuckled, turning to the boy, before grinning. "I must admit you both played your parts well, but I know you're Konoha shinobi. And your dear wife is Sakura Haruno, future wife to the prince of Waterfall. But I do agree you two do make a fairly great couple, too bad I have to kill you and take the girl hostage, with a hefty ransom on her head we could destroy your pathetic village and its allies from the inside out."_

_Sasuke growled - this guy was playing with fire._

"_But my master will be very pleased we had succeeded in capturing the girl, he might decide to keep her for himself, I know I would…" Sasuke was furious he would dare say something like that in front of him…about Sakura no less. "Trained under the Legendary Sanin Tsunade and perfect chakra control. Not to mention, it took us twenty years to find her and three years of planning but you brought her right to us, thanks boy. Her pathetic father couldn't even protect her from our boss," he spat. "I should have killed him along with the rest of his fellow shinobi."_

'Isao was a ninja?' _Sasuke wondered, he'd never known._

_The man seemed in thought, "I think I'll keep the girl and continue to taunt that pitiful excuse of a shinobi."_

"_If Sakura wasn't even born, how did you know she would be such a strong influence?" Sasuke asked, grounding his words._

"_We had our ways," he simply answered. Sasuke had a feeling there was more to this whole thing, but the man refused to go into further detail._

"_Don't tell me you care about that girl, sure she's beautiful but all women are placed on this earth for one reason—"_

_Something inside Sasuke snapped, he wouldn't hear how Sakura was property or to be used for the pleasures of men. Breaking out of his chakra enforced ropes, he stood dangerously, eyes changing a deadly crimson. He enjoyed the looks on the men's faces._

_The leaders look, however, made him grin sinisterly, "You're an Uchiha…" he stated more to himself._

"_I am the last Uchiha, and you have made a fatal mistake to piss me off."_

_Finally the men decided to act, but their actions were far too slow as Sasuke created hand signs faster than their eyes could see and with one hand to his lips he created a large fireball, incinerating the men so quickly they didn't have a chance to feel the intensity of the flames._

_Sasuke had barely managed to get out before he was engulfed in his own fire and the building collapsed quickly after._

The Uchiha looked to Isao, "You never mentioned you were a shinobi."

Sighing, the older man realized his secret was out, "Don't tell Sakura, I retired to keep her and my wife safe. I didn't want to be on a mission and worry about the safety of my family. When you have your own family, you'll understand."

"Hn, I have an idea," Sasuke answered lowly and they fell into silence.

"What was it you said to get Sakura to safety?" Isao asked, curious.

A slight blush was visible on his face; turning away he replied quietly, "That she was pregnant."

"I can't deny that I want grandchildren," Akiko said with a small smile. Looking to the younger male, she asked, "Sasuke, can I ask you a question?"

Shifting his head back to the woman, which was answer enough, "Do you care about Sakura?"

Sasuke was surprised by the question, and gave a quiet, "Yes."

Sakura's parents were glad to know that, they had seen the way he looked at her when he and Naruto showed up the night Isamu had arrived. There was something there, and Sasuke probably didn't know exactly what it was.

"I just came here to tell you what happened, Sakura doesn't know and I don't want her to know what happened between me and those men." The dark haired man stood, ready to leave, he could feel their piercing eyes on him when he answered Mrs. Haruno's question.

The couple set themselves on their feet and the woman made her way to Sasuke, giving him a hug. "Thank you, Sasuke, for protecting our daughter." She said sincerely as she pulled back, "I know she's safe when you are there." Akiko placed a hand to the side of his face, "You are a fine young man, Sasuke, your parents and the rest of the Uchiha clan would be proud."

"Thank you," was all he could say to that, he had often wondered what they would think of him now.

"Take care of our dear Sakura for us."

"Hn, that's Isamu's job now, but I will as often as I can. I will promise you that."

"The necklace you got her for her birthday is beautiful." The woman pulled back, still showing tenderness like that of a mother. If only he'd met Sakura's parents sooner, he may have had a change in heart with parental figures.

"She was looking at it, and it was so expensive she was putting on a face that it didn't bother her, and I also had no idea what to get her, so that was my gift to her, for a birthday present and something to remember me by…" Sasuke explained.

"Sasuke, she could never _ever _forget you," the woman said, "you are one of the most precious people to her, even when you were gone."

He remained quiet, absorbing her words, but a nagging thought in the back of his head ebbed, _'Even if I could love her, she's to be with someone else. She's better off with him.' _He told himself that was a lie.

"I should go," the Uchiha responded after a few moments, pulling away.

"Thank you Sasuke," Isao's voice broke in.

The only reply he was given was a slight nod before he was off, out of the house, leaving the Haruno's alone. Mrs. Haruno let out a loud sigh, dismayed. "What if Sakura has to go through with this…?"

"Tsunade said she'd help with anything she can." Isao hugged her from behind, comfortingly.

"She sent them on this mission together to try to hook them up and break this arrangement. If Sasuke can't tell Sakura how he feels before the three months are up she's bound to Isamu." She started to cry. "This isn't how I want my daughter to live. I want her to be happy and choose for herself like I chose you."

"I know, shh, I know, Akiko."

-U-

Sakura was walking home from her date with Isamu, she sighed for the umpteenth time. Her said fiancé had to do something so he couldn't walk her home, he was apologetic about it. She had to constantly say "it's fine" before he'd leave her alone. He was a great friend, but that would be all he was to her.

Reaching a hand to fondle the necklace Sasuke had given her, she thought back to before she was a Genin. She was ten when she learned she was engaged, thinking back, Sakura remembered how her father cried when he told her this, that was the first and only time she had seen him cry.

_"I'm so sorry, Sakura, I'm so sorry…please forgive me."_

Those words rang in her head; she could recall every little detail. Her father was truly sorry and he had told her the one condition that would set her free from this arranged marriage.

She had set her sights on Sasuke; he was everything she would want. Sakura snorted remembered how at first she wanted Sasuke to be her hope to save her. But when they became Genin she began to love him as she had gotten to know him. She tried so hard to get him to come to her and tell her that he loved her, but that's just a fairytale.

Since the whole thing started, Sakura was relieved when Sasuke came back, and she also found out that the ceremony would be postponed due to some reasons – Sakura had time to get Sasuke to hopefully say those words she had wanted him to say to her. But the years passed and those words never came, _'Sasuke would never love me…' _silver tears began to form in her eyes. _'He'll marry some other woman and forget about me as they have their own children.' _That thought made her heart ache, she placed her hand to her chest to try and ease the pain she felt. _'I pray that Sasuke will be happy, even if I'm not…'_

"Sakura?" speaking of the devil.

Sasuke looked down at her, concern held in his onyx gaze. They were standing in the darkening street, the Uchiha having just come from Ichiraku. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

She stared at him with her eyes shedding silver tears, _'If he could tell me he loves me I would no longer have to marry Isamu.'_

"_Only if the man you love returns your feelings will you be free of this bargain." _Rang her fathers' words.

Unable to take anymore, the kunoichi flung herself to the worried Uchiha she had loved for too long. He just looked down at her as she cried into his chest, dampening his blue shirt, slowly bringing his arms around her in a tight and gentle embrace. One hand to the back of her head – the soft texture of her hair under his long fingers, he stayed there as she wept. Holding her was the only thing he could do for her. He wasn't sure what made her break down, but he had promised he'd be there for her, whenever he could. Running his fingers through her pink locks he soothed her, careless about the eyes that glanced in their direction.

Since he didn't care he didn't notice one pair of eyes was from Sakura's to-be-groom. Isamu watched his face unreadable. _'I know what I have to do.'_

-U-

**And now you all know the terms to the arranged marriage and how it can be broken…Will Sasuke be able to break it off for good? What is Isamu planning, is it good or bad? I know the answer to both questions, and don't any of you try to get it out of me…it won't work.**

**Anyway, reviews are much appreciated and welcome as well as criticism. Hopefully I got most of the typo's.**


	9. Preparation Fatherhood

**I'm back and wanted to have at least this chapter out before I started back into my college courses.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

-U-

**Ch 9: Preparation Fatherhood**

"Thank you for coming Sasuke," Lady Tsunade said, the Uchiha was the only one present.

"Hn," the woman's eyebrows twisted.

"I've called you here about a mission and before you ask, it's not an assassination. You have a charge, and a young one at that, for the time being. A returning ANBU team found a boy of nine years old between the land of Fire and Sound. His mother had been murdered. And he had a few injuries – none life threatening. You're the only one I can think of to take care of this child and have enough space for another. You are to take care of him until further arrangements are made. His name is Hideki; we currently do not know his surname.

"Go to the children's ward at the hospital, Sakura should still be tending to him."

Sasuke just nodded and headed for the exit, "Sasuke," the woman stopped him before he was completely gone.

Turning his head over his shoulder, he saw her grin, "I think this will help prepare you for future Uchiha. Now go, Sakura is expecting you."

With that the man left.

-U-

Upon entering the hospital Sasuke had to ask for directions to the children's ward. When the walls were suddenly decorated with various cartoon and book characters Sasuke knew he was close. The white walls were colored to comfort children for whatever reason they were here. Children's laughter filled the Uchiha's ears as he continued down the halls

Passing several rooms he heard a familiar voice, "We're almost done here Hideki. You've been a very brave boy."

"So…" came a quieter voice, "what will happen to me now?"

All was silent for a moment and Sasuke remained outside to listen and not be seen.

"Lady Hokage told me you will be staying with a trusted shinobi until she can locate any of your family." Sakura said slowly.

"I have no other family." The boy replied. "Only my mother…" he started sniffling.

"What those men did was not your fault." The medic said in a soothing manner and somewhat sternly.

The former avenger looked around the corner and watched as the kunoichi embraced the boy who was trying so hard to hold back sobs. "There was nothing you could have done to save her."

"But I should have done something!" Hideki screamed into her shoulder.

Pulling back enough so she could look him in the eye, Sakura held his shoulders in her hands. "She would want you to be safe. Her life instead of yours, any good mother would die for her children without a moment's hesitation. Your mother died protecting you so you could live. She did what did just to know you were safe." She wiped the stray tears that were streaking down his face. "She wouldn't want to see you like this."

"H-How would you know?"

"I would have done the same thing for my child." She smiled reassuringly.

In those moments, Sasuke could see a tender mother in Sakura. She had always been kind and caring for other people's needs before her own. But at the same time she was stern and comforting when the time called for it. There was no doubt in Sasuke's mind that Sakura would do anything thing for her own children, she'd die just to keep them safe. He recalled when she had jumped between him and Gaara during the Chunin Exams all those years ago, she almost did die.

"T-Thank you…"

Sakura could only smile.

Deciding it was time to make himself known, Sasuke stepped into the room with his hands in his pockets and a cool expression as if he hadn't heard what had transpired.

"Hello Sasuke."

"Sakura."

Shifting his dark orbs to the boy, who he began to observe. Chilling blue eyes with light blonde hair that appeared to be white. He wore tattered clothes, a red shirt with numerous holes and black pants that were missing a leg. Sasuke figured that he had a broken leg and the medic had to cut the material from his injury. The boy was currently standing, meaning he must have been completely healed.

"This must be my charge," the Uchiha began.

Sakura placed a comforting hand on the boys shoulder and stood behind him. "Yes, this is Hideki." Tilting her head down to meet the boys look, "Hideki, this is who you will be staying with, Sasuke Uchiha."

His attention now to the adult who was to take care of him, he asked, "You're an Uchiha?"

Raising a brow at the kid's question, "Yeah."

Hideki remained quiet, shy.

"Are those the only clothes you have?" Sasuke inquired, only receiving a nod in reply. "Then I'll have to take you shopping. We should start now, but first I need to speak with Sakura," said kunoichi just blinked and pulled Sasuke along by the hand.

Before disappearing however, she turned to the boy with a smile, "We'll be right outside."

Once they were down the hall a distance away from the room, Sakura released the man's hand and turned to him, "What do you need to speak to me about?" she was curious.

At this, Sasuke sighed, "I don't know how to take care of children…"

The medic couldn't help but smile, "You'll do fine, besides, this will be great practice for you. Don't forget those little Uchiha you'll have in years to come."

"If I do something wrong? I've been on my own for years, I was his age when I was alone. I've been alone for so many years and only had to take care of myself, how can I take care of someone else when it was only me I had to take care of?"

Sakura stopped him by placing her hand to his lips and a smile still present. "You'll do fine; just take care of him as you would yourself. I have faith in you Sasuke. But if you happen to need help, just ask me." With that said, she pulled back and headed back to the room Hideki was in, sighing, the Uchiha followed.

Leaning on the door frame, Sasuke asked, "Are you ready?"

The boy simply nodded and walked to his current guardian's side. "Will I see you around Sakura?" he looked back.

"Of course, you can get a hold of me anytime. Be good for Sasuke, and don't get upset if he doesn't know what he's doing, you're the first one to keep him company in a while." The woman grinned.

"Let's start with getting you some clothes," Sasuke started, attempting the get the boys' attention.

Hideki just replied with a barely noticeable nod and followed the Uchiha out the door.

Minutes later they were passing buildings and people along the streets, both males quiet. The eldest kept sending glances to his charge, and his mind was trying to think of something to begin a conversation, so he settled for, "Here's where we'll start."

-U-

After a few good hours of shopping for clothes, shoes and a few other things children needed, toothbrush and other bathroom things. Both men were hungry, too tired and unsure of what kids liked to eat, they dinned in. Since they left the hospital, their trip had been a quiet one, with the occasional, 'What do you think of this one?' or 'What's my limit?' or 'Is there anything else?'.

As they were eating, Sasuke had continued to observe the boy throughout this day. Swallowing what was in his mouth, he said lowly, "If there's nothing else then we'll head over to my house. If we forgot something we can always go back and get it."

The boy nodded shyly, his eyes downcast and Sasuke realized he never looked him in the eye.

Once finished the waiter returned, "Is that everything for you?"

The dark haired man was about to answer when a soft voice asked, "Mr. Uchiha…can I have some ice cream?" Sasuke watched the boy for a moment, finally getting a glimpse of those blue orbs that have been avoiding him.

"Order what you want, Hideki, and Sasuke is fine."

Sasuke wondered if he really was that scary, he knew he had his moments.

However, he learned in that moment that little Hideki was allergic to chocolate and he ordered a strawberry supreme.

"You're allergic to chocolate?" Sasuke figured this would start up a conversation, no matter how awkward, but it would help him out knowing his likes and dislikes. And he didn't like sweets either, so that was somewhat helpful.

"Yeah, momma said the first time she gave me some I almost died. I don't remember it much though."

"Anything else you're allergic to?"

"Not that I know of. But I love strawberries," his voice was telling the man that he was getting more comfortable.

"Hn, tomatoes are my favorite." Sasuke figured he'd tell him what he liked.

"Really?" he just nodded.

"Hideki, I have a question, it's more personal and I don't know if it would upset you or not."

He could see there was some hesitance in the kids posture, "Ok…"

Sasuke approached as slowly as he could, "Where's your father?"

The nine year old, turned his head down to the table. "I don't know, I never met him. Momma never really told me about him, I found her crying once, and I think I heard her call out fathers' name, Kouhei, I think it was, but I'm not sure. I think he hurt her."

It was silent after that and they waited patiently until Hideki's dessert came, and quiet until they left into the busy streets of Konoha.

Sasuke led the way to the Uchiha compound. Hideki had known Sasuke was an Uchiha, of course he first found out after Sakura introduced him, but there was also that famous fan insignia on his back. But the Uchiha grounds amazed him, even if they were still bleak. He'd only heard stories, the Uchiha clan was powerful, feared in some cases, and well known.

Entering the large house, the boy looked around, in his hand a few bags of necessities and some in Sasuke's. "Wow."

The man smirked slightly at the boys reaction, "It's nothing much." He then watched the boy frown.

"It is when you move from place to place and live in abandoned homes all the time."

And Sasuke thought he had it bad at his age? _'There's more to this boy. I'll have to choose my words carefully.'_ To change the topic, he showed Hideki his room first and he was again in awe.

Sasuke had his home spruced up in case of such times, the room was large, as was the bed which seemed to be a king size to little Hideki. Blue curtains covering a massive open window that matched the bedspread and pillowcases. Before Sasuke moved back in, he'd had the walls and floors refurbished to be rid of those horrid bloodstains that remained from years prior. Two tall oak dressers and a nightstand and a cushioned reclining chair in the corner near the closet. On the wall passed the foot of the bed was a large plasma screen television.

Watching the boy inspect the room closer, he let a small smile grace his lips. "This will be your room for the time being. It was mine when I was your age, but there are changes." He told the boy. _'Changes to hide the memories…'_

"Set your things down and I'll give you a tour so you know where everything is."

Silently Hideki followed, shown each room, bathroom, kitchen, laundry room, dining room, the living room from which they first entered, and lastly, Sasuke's room. "Now for outside," opening the back door there was a huge back yard, but the grass was overgrown and weeds were popping up, trees needed to be trimmed. All in all, it would be a nice, spacious place to be it if were fixed up. Looking up at the older man, Hideki could see there was a certain emotion flickering in Sasuke's onyx eyes. "My mother used to keep this place really nice, we had picnics sometimes here. But that hasn't been for a long, long time."

He'd heard about the massacre that had happened before he was conceived, but Hideki knew that some things are better left unsaid. His mother had told him that there are times to keep your silence. He guessed this was one of those times.

At first, when he was told he'd be living with someone, he had been afraid that they would be so different and they wouldn't like each other, but now he knew they could sympathize with each other.

"I was thinking about getting it restored so it wouldn't disappoint my mother." Sasuke's obsidian gaze flickered to the boy. "Now let's get you unpacked."

Sasuke was not sure how this mission of fatherhood would turn out.

-U-

**I'm not sure how this turned out, I was trying to get it to come out longer but it was a little difficult as I hit writers block with the ending of it. Hopefully it was alright and I have more plans for little Hideki.**

**Thoughts and criticism are welcome and appreciated.**


	10. Turning Tides

**Here I am with the next chapter! It goes more into Isamu and Sakura's meeting.**

-U-

**Ch 10: Turning Tides**

Since yesterday, Isamu has been thinking, and thinking hard. With the events that had happened, when he had seen Sakura crying in Sasuke's arms. He had always known she had feelings for him, she told him.

They had known each other since the beginning, he could barely recall Akiko coming over when she was seven or eight months pregnant with Sakura and once she was born, they had visited Waterfall when she was a little older, perhaps about a year old.

The two children had played together every chance they encountered. Sakura was always happy and cheerful.

Remembering the first time Sakura came to him after she had just started the Ninja Academy, he himself was already training the ways of shinobi, she told him of a boy she liked.

"_Isamu!" came her giddy laugh as she ran up to him. He was sitting beside a large koi pond and many colorful fish swimming under the surface._

_He was eight years old now, standing up quickly, he turned to her as she approached lively as ever. She wore a light green kimono with a silver obi wrapped around her waist and her short pink hair was in a messy bun. "What are you doing here? I thought you were to be here next week."_

_Smiling as she stopped in front of him, she giggled. "Nope! We came early; I have special training at the Academy next week."_

"_You are liking it then," he stated._

"_Yup!" she chirped. "You'll never guess who I like!"_

_At this the boy grumbled, having already experienced that girls liked boys so quickly. Sakura was the only girl he could stand, all others had cooties. "Who?" he asked, really not caring._

"_His name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha! He's in my class!"_

_The young prince knew who the Uchiha were, he had lessons about great and powerful clans and if they had a bloodline trait or not._

"_That's nice," he replied, turning back to the fish._

"_He's so cool! He's good at everything he does! I heard that he likes girls with long hair." Sakura said in a dreamy tone. "Is there a girl you like?"_

"_Girls have cooties," Isamu began walking off, knowing she would follow, which she did._

"_Girls do not have cooties!" she said a matter-of-factly. "I'm a girl. I don't have cooties!"_

"_You're the only girl who doesn't have cooties."_

_She growled as she followed him._

Isamu couldn't help but give a small smile at the memory.

He then remembered when she came to him after she had been placed in Sasuke's team; she was so excited, though this was after they were told they were to get married.

"_I've been picked to be on Sasuke's team," Sakura said, smiling. She was now twelve years old and had been on the team for half a week now. Her once short hair was longer, reaching mid-back and she wore a scarlet karate dress with white trimming and a white Haruno circle. Black spandex shorts under the skirt of her dress and blue ninja sandals that wrapped around her feet and ankles. _

_She lay upside down, her back on the princes bed and her head hanging off, making her see things upside down. The room was massive, large bed with black sheets and bedspread. Isamu was currently sitting at his desk, trying to finish an assignment for one of his lessons, but he was listening. Massive dressers and a large television that would retract from the ceiling like an indoor movie theater and sound system that stood along one of the walls. A beige carpet and black curtains at his balcony window._

"_Team Seven is going to be awesome, but then there's Naruto…" her tone changed to annoyance and anger. "He's so stupid; he's constantly getting between me and Sasuke. He has no brain and he never paid attention in the Academy, I don't even know how he graduated. He has no parents either."_

_As she paused, Isamu grew tired of her bickering and dissing, "Sakura," she blinked looking at him, he turned over his shoulder to see her. The young kunoichi had never seen the look that crossed his face, "Naruto is part of your squad, you shouldn't disrespect him as much as you do."_

_She was about to retort, but he beat her to it, "Your opinion may change once you get more acquainted with him, so stop judging him whenever you can. And just because he doesn't have any parents doesn't mean anything, there are many things that could have happened, from what you've told me about him all the other times, have you ever considered he may be lonely?" Sakura's look changed when he said that. "He's your teammate now Sakura, show him some respect and don't treat him like trash. It takes time to get to know each other when you first become a team, it's a huge adjustment. Maybe he just admires you like you do Sasuke._

"_You've only been a team for half a week, that's not long enough to know everything about each other. Who knows, Sasuke may not like you or Naruto. Maybe that's why he won't talk to you. Now would you stop talking and let me finish this paper?"_

_Without waiting for an answer the prince turned around and continued his homework. That was pretty much the first time Isamu had told her to shut up, but not as harshly as she had heard it a few times before by others._

_Though his words had her thinking._

There were times when Sakura would need to be told to think about what she was saying. But he remembered clearly when she came the Waterfall, her downcast expression.

_He had spent an hour trying to get her to tell him what was wrong. She just sat at the koi pond they often visited. This behavior of hers was off._

_Finally she turned toward him, her always shining green gemstones were now of no value as silver tears fell those once priceless orbs._

_Isamu, of as long as he had known her, this was the first he had seen her so broken._

"_Sakura…" she flung herself at him, her hold tight and her face burrowed in his chest, his shirt already wet._

"_He…he left…" she sobbed, it was almost incoherent. "Sas…Sasuke left…the village…I tried…to stop him…but…he left…any-anyway."_

_All he could think to do was hold her, she cried harder._

_However long they had been there, he didn't know, he just knew his childhood friend needed him. She was on the verge of passing out from exhausting herself, she whispered, so lowly if he wasn't trained to understand even the lowest of murmurs he would have missed the most vital signs. "I told him…that I…love him…"she closed her eyes and sobbed for a few minutes longer before they became less frequent and she fell into an un-restful slumber._

_All this time, he had thought she was lying or didn't know what she was talking about, but it was the next day when she told him how she had tried to get him to stay._

_His heart ached for her, for her heartbreak, for he knew, that she truly did love him – even when girls don't really know what love was at such a young age._

Running a hand through his dark hair, the Prince of Waterfall sighed. Since then, he'd known she went to retrieve this Uchiha every chance she got, and all of them had ended in failure until she and Naruto found him wounded and brought him back.

After that visit Sakura was so busy training under Tsunade they didn't see each other for a few years and when they did meet up, she had changed from who she was to who she is now.

She had grown in so many ways, beautiful, though he knew she would, confident, strong, and he could still see that Sasuke still had a firm grasp on her heart, he'd never let go of it.

Before he could think of anything, Isamu had seen the dark haired man who was currently on his thoughts and he had company, a small boy by his side. Extremely light blond hair, at first look you would think it was white and blue eyes. Black short-sleeved shirt and camouflage pants and what looked like brown boots on his feet. He could tell the clothes were new for color wasn't faded.

From what it looked like, they were buying groceries and he could hear some of the conversation.

"Is that all you want? We can get more." Sasuke said, turning down to the boy.

Shaking his head, the boy answered, "No that's all. Thank you Sasuke."

"Hn, just tell me if you want something."

Thinking for a moment, boy asked Sasuke something that he couldn't hear before they were out of sight.

Tomorrow everything would begin to fall in its place.

-U-

"Aaaahh!"

The ever quiet Uchiha district was disturbed by a panicked cry.

Immediately startled from his slumber Sasuke jumped out of bed with his katana in hand and hurrying down the hall turning on the light as he went, "Hideki!"

Entering the boys' room with his Sharingan activated, searching for danger as he did, and seeing nothing other than the trembling form before him. Eyes back to their cool onyx Sasuke rested Kusanagi against the wall and approached the terrified boy. "Hideki," he said slowly as he sat down on the bed – only to be taken off guard as Hideki embraced him so quickly Sasuke had missed his movements.

His charge was shaking so hard he didn't even realize it until now. Feeling cold tears trace down his exposed chest, Sasuke decided to speak. "What's wrong?" Reluctantly he wrapped his arms around the blonde who continued to sob.

This boy reminded him so much of himself—alone at such an early age with no relatives, no one at all. It had taken Sasuke time to get used to having his Genin team care for him, even when he told himself he didn't—_wouldn't_—care about them.

"All I can see…are the men who killed her!" Hideki cried. "They smiled as they tortured her!"

Feeling a wave of sadness for the boy who was once again trembling in his arms, "I want them dead…"

Sasuke chose not to say anything; he recalled when he felt like that after losing his clan to his brother.

Keeping his silence, which he knew was a wise decision and from personal experience, he just comforted Hideki the best way he could, by just being there, even when he knew no one was really there for him, but he could help another one in need.

Minutes passed unrecorded and sobs died down, the boy figured he'd best pull himself together and pulled away from the Uchiha he had clung to for who knows how long, his expression exhausted. "Thank you…Sasuke."

The said man's lips quirked slightly, and he just nodded. He wiped the remainder of the tears from Hideki's face, "You should get some rest."

Before Sasuke could stand, however, the small hesitant, tired and broken voice broke the eerie silence, "Sasuke…could you…stay…until I fall asleep?"

Eying the boy who refused to meet his gaze, the man answered, "Sure," and he stood up, "I'll be right back." Sasuke disappeared into the hall where there were soft clicks and darkness reappeared.

As Sasuke was re-entering, Hideki lay down watching the shadowed figure coming closer and move behind him. The Uchiha gave a tired sigh as his head hit the pillow and he closed his eyes after giving the boy's back one last glance. Moving slightly to look over his shoulder and sure the man's eyes were shut, only then did Hideki move quietly.

Having trained ears Sasuke picked up the soft shuffling in front of him, and opening one eye he watched the boy he was in charge of slide himself as close to him as he could without being noticed. This action caused Sasuke to smirk slightly. So in order to make Hideki feel safe after his nightmare, Sasuke just pulled the unsuspecting boy to his chest.

"Sleep now, Hideki." Sasuke mumbled tiredly.

"Night Sasuke," the boy had a sudden thought enter his mind, and it made him smile all the while.

-U-

It was mid-day and the sun was shining brightly, the chatter around Konoha was as lively as ever.

A pink haired kunoichi walked in the busy streets, her hair damp after just waking up and showering after a long hospital shift that lasted through well into the hours of morning.

She had a few hours to kill before she had another shift, but currently she was looking for her dark haired teammate and the boy he was assigned to watch only yesterday. Hideki would be fine with Sasuke, Sakura knew that for sure, but she wanted to see how Sasuke was holding up, with the words he spoke to her about not knowing how to take care of someone other than himself. Truthfully in her opinion, Sasuke did a great job of taking care of others, he did so on missions and his friends, so why wouldn't he do horrible in watching over a child?

Sakura had faith in Sasuke's abilities. A small distant smile formed her lips as she thought that he would make a great father, and most likely she would never see it. That was when the medic was determined, that even if she was away and married to someone else, she would just be happy if Sasuke found someone he was happy with, she would still visit – she already knew she would – but she would visit Sasuke and see how his family was doing.. She knew he wanted a family and for that he had to have a woman.

Pushing those depressing thoughts aside, she would still be happy for him, finally getting what he'd been without for so long.

Entering the Uchiha compound, Sasuke had cleaned it up some, Sakura walked up to the refurbished mansion that Sasuke lived in, only to realize they must be out.

Her feet led her down the paths she knew so well she could walk them blind and not run into anything, she searched stalls and windows but found neither of the males she was looking for.

If Sasuke wasn't here, then there was only one other place he could be.

Speeding off in the direction of the training grounds, which held few occupants, she could hear the voices of those she sought.

"Hold up," she heard Sasuke say, "make sure your stance is wider and more sturdy, it makes it harder for your opponent to knock you down."

Wishing to see their interaction without interrupting them, she approached with stealth.

"Like this?"

Behind a thick tree, Sakura watched as Sasuke instructed Hideki on stances. Their backs were mostly toward her, only a small portion of their face was visible to her.

Sasuke walked behind the boy and used his right foot to spread one of Hideki's feet just a little farther before standing beside him and taking his own stance, both males looked at each other, the older to instruct and the younger to learn. "You want your legs spread just enough, about as wide as your hips or a little wider, but if your stance is to shallow or too wide, it is easier for your foe to take advantage of your footing. You want to be sure footed, and your stance should express confidence and strength."

The Uchiha was in all black, and the tank-top he wore today let Sakura see the muscles she had always eyeballed, though she wouldn't tell Sasuke that, which were only toned and not overly done like some of them men who had tried to impress her in the past. A flexible material for Sasuke's pants and custom for shinobi and his sandals.

Hideki was even wearing the same outfit and they were often used for training.

Both had their legs spread about hip width, left leg forward and right back for support and fists up in front of them, in a means of parrying attacks.

Sakura observed silently, content to be here while they trained, they seemed so involved they didn't notice her, and Sasuke was always aware of her presence. She could tell he was having fun, and it looked like Hideki was too and he seemed to be doing much better today – considering how he lost his mother.

Seeing how Sasuke acted with this kid, the thought's she had about him being a great father resurfaced, she couldn't help but smile.

After ten more minutes and Sasuke showing his charge a few different types of punches, did he stand up straight and notice Sakura; her pink hair is what gave her away. "Sakura," he greeted and only then did she approach.

Hearing the woman's name, Hideki stopped and turned.

"Sakura," he ran up to her and hugged her, nearly knocking her over with the force of his embrace. The medic was surprised with his sudden action but returned his hug. "You should have a wider stance, or I'll knock you down."

She couldn't help but smile, children were so cute when they said such things. "I'll remember that," as they let go.

Hideki started talking again, "Sasuke's teaching me some taijutsu!"

"I thought that's what you were doing, what did you learn?" she asked, he was so excited, she had to have him show her again.

The boy became quite the chatter box in that moment of retelling and showing her what Sasuke was showing him, even before she got there.

The kunoichi glanced at Sasuke when Hideki wasn't looking; he just scratched the back of his head and looked anywhere but her.

A small grin broke out on her face, _'Sasuke's embarrassed.'_ Her attention went back to the youngest in the area.

"…Sasuke even asked Lady Tsunade if I could go to the Ninja Academy."

"I see, well who knows, I think you would be a fine shinobi." Sakura encouraged the boy. "Would you mind if I spoke with Sasuke for a moment?"

Shaking his head he started practicing the moves he learned again while Sasuke followed Sakura to the tree she was hiding behind. "How long were you here?"

"About ten, fifteen minutes. Looks like you survived the night, and you had no faith in your abilities with children."

"He had a nightmare last night, about the men who attacked his mother." Sasuke sighed.

There was a moment of silence, "He seems happier today Sasuke, usually a kid with only a mother and when she dies in such a cruel way he would still be upset. What happened?" Sakura was slightly concerned looking at the boy,

"I don't know myself, Sakura, yesterday it had taken a while to get used to each other and after last nights' nightmare he's been all chirpy. He reminds me of Naruto, even after the events that have recently happened to him. And I don't want to ask. Yesterday, he asked if I'd show him some taijutsu. This kid has got talent; he's a very fast learner."

A small smile graced Sakura's lips once again before she went toward the nine year old, and crouched down in front of him, Sasuke left in the distance. "How are you liking it with Sasuke?" she asked in a low, soft voice.

At this the boy beamed, almost a Naruto grin, but said nothing.

Sakura looked into his icy blue eyes, somewhat showing concern, she just had to ask, "Hideki, I want you to tell me something," she paused, "after everything that happened yesterday…are you alright?"

Understanding her meaning, his face fell and he lowered his eyes. Grass crunched underneath Sasuke's advancing form and stood tall behind the woman, and glancing up at him, he could see a barely there expression of apprehension in the Uchiha's eyes, a silent wanting to know. Shifting his attention back to the medic who healed him the day before, her jade orbs having never left him, he answered, giving a small smile, "You told me yesterday that Momma wouldn't want to see me sad, so I'm trying to be happy." His face fell again, eyes starting to shimmer with forming tears, "But I miss her…so much." He said through broken sobs.

"Hideki," the kunoichi soothed, placing her hands to his face. "It's alright to miss her; she'll always be with you too. Right here." She moved one of her hands to his heart. "You have her memory, and that's something that you will always have with you, so she's not gone entirely, she's watching over you right now and she will always."

Suddenly, the boys' stomach growled, and he blushed, turning away in embarrassment.

"What do you two say to lunch?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shifted his gaze to Hideki then back.

"Sure."

With that they actually started heading towards Sakura's when they intercepted an unwanted blonde who wanted them to go eat ramen. "Sakura! Sasuke…and someone I don't know!"

"Naruto, this is Hideki," Sakura started, "Sasuke's taking care of him for the time being."

The blonde had his arms behind his head, and eyed the other blonde for a moment, his face surprisingly neutral, before it broke out into a wide grin and he bent down to the boys' level. "Hi Hideki, I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, believe it! I'll be the next Hokage. So you're staying with Sasuke, God help you."

"Naruto!" Sakura shrieked with his behavior. They never stopped competing.

"Sorry, sorry," he didn't sound sorry.

"Anyway, come to ramen with me, Hinata had some clan business thing."

"It's probably a clan meeting, idiot." Sasuke said, impassively. "Clan's tend to have them."

"Shouldn't you be looking for a wife Sasuke?" Naruto countered. "I would have thought you would have married when you came back, or at least searched for one, you know, for goal number two. And here I am, dating and engaged before you."

"Shut your mouth Naruto," the dark haired man growled. "No woman reaches my standards." He and the older blonde missed Sakura's flinch, though the youngest had watched very closely. _'Though Sakura does.' _Sasuke thought distantly to himself.

"Unless you slept around while you were away…" that was when Sakura decided to push Hideki away, he didn't need to hear this…and she didn't _want_ to hear.

Waiting until they were a good distance away, the kyuubi vessel looked at Sasuke and found him giving him the dirtiest glare ever. "I don't use women like that; it's a disgrace and would bring shame to the Uchiha clan. That's what makes men scumbags and gives all men a bad name. True I haven't always been considerate of a woman's feelings," he glanced at Sakura while saying this, "but I do not take advantage of their bodies."

Naruto knew Sasuke had more sense than to sleep around; they'd been over this before. And honestly, the avenger was too revenge driven to do so. Sure he'd seen some beautiful women, and they often threw themselves at him, but other than a glance or so, his attention was elsewhere, namely Itachi.

With that said, Sasuke headed toward Ichiraku, leaving Naruto behind.

Lunch was uneventful, surprisingly, though Naruto constantly asked Hideki questions. And Sasuke often told him to stop 'harassing' the boy with his stupid interrogation. Other words were exchanged, just like old times. Sakura would miss this.

After lunch Sasuke and Hideki returned back to the Uchiha compound, the Kyuubi vessel was going to tag along when he was dragged away by a very enthusiastic Lee who had come to retrieve him for some sort of mission – weed pulling with Genin.

Stepping foot into the silent halls of his home, Sasuke could distinctly hear the sounds of laughing children, the approving tone of a man and the soft joyful and melodic voice of a woman. Transparent figures of children, five of them, all of various ages, roamed the halls, three boys and two girls.

"Gotcha!" a man suddenly jumped out and snatched up one of the children, a girl.

Sasuke saw himself, slightly older, perhaps not even ten years later.

"Daddy!" cried the small girl through giggling fits, hugging him tightly around his neck. A large visible smile was there on his face as he released her, and she turned to Sasuke and his eyes widened somewhat, her hair was as dark as his but held the same striking green eyes as someone else's he knew.

The other four children approached his older self and he smiled at them, looking content. Their hair was all the same, some darker or lighter shades and all had his onyx orbs, except for that one girl he had just seen. Their ages, Sasuke guessed, was eight, six, five, three and two. And Sasuke was surprised to see a woman walk in from the room the family stood beside, a woman he knew very well.

Short pink tresses and shining emerald orbs, a smile etched into her face and a hand to her rounded belly.

Sasuke watched his ghostly figure be gentle with her, his own large hand resting atop of hers before moving to feel his child that resided within. A moment later, there was a small smile once again on his face just as he looked up to the woman, "Thank you Sakura, for everything." And with that he kissed her, and the image of the happy family faded.

"Sasuke?"

Blinking his eyes he looked over to see Hideki tugging his arm, eyes laced with concern.

"Sasuke, are you alright?"

Shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts, he answered. "I'm fine."

The boy arched a brow, skeptical.

Deciding to leave before the boy pressed, but only to be stopped dead in his tracks. "Do you like Sakura?" his tone was innocent.

"What?" Sasuke turned slightly, caught off guard with the inquiry.

"I saw you glance at her over lunch, and watch her when she was speaking with me, and just a moment ago you said her name."

He did?

Unfortunately Sasuke couldn't remember calling her name just now, but he would admit he was glancing at her, and watching her. This kid was observant for his age.

"It's nothing." Sasuke said as emotionlessly as he could.

"Why don't you tell her? Momma said most women want to know how a man feels about them." Hideki shrugged and walked by the stumped Uchiha into his room.

Left alone Sasuke thought briefly what he said, the sudden knock on the front door tearing his mind from the subject.

Who he found at the door, was someone he really did not want to see.

"Isamu?"

"I want to do something special for Sakura."

-U-

**Ooh, what does Isamu want to do for Sakura? Any ideas? No? Well I know, and I ain't tell'n, nope, nu-uh, you couldn't even get it out of me if you miraculously managed to get Kishimoto have Sasuke and Sakura together and have many babies in the manga and Karin to die for sure (evil laughter).**

**Anyway…did anyone like my chapter? I spent like…I don't know, a lot of time on it…when I should have been doing more homework.**

**I even managed to make it longer for you, and I'm happy with it. The story should be almost done…I think…**

**I loved the little scene Sasuke had. A family! Aww…**

**Review please and I may try to update faster! …At least if I ain't dead, homework is killing me…**


	11. Sooner Than You Think

**Hey guys and probably mostly gals! Here's the next chapter, but it's more of a filler, and mostly uneventful, but the SasuSaku fluff should be coming up within the next few chapters.**

-U-

**Ch 11: Sooner Than You Think**

"What about this color, Hinata?" Tenten asked. "I think pastel purple and white would be a beautiful color for your wedding."

Looking up from the countless pile of magazines Hinata had gathered, the Hyuuga looked at the page the weapons mistress had held out for her. "They are beautiful."

Four women were seated in the living room of Hinata's father's house; it was just them as the other Hyuuga members had meetings and other duties to attend to. The front door was a simple Japanese style sliding door with rice paper and the inside with bamboo colored wooden walls with a three large beige couches in the shape of a 'U' and in between was a beautiful same colored rug with a glass bamboo coffee table, which was littered with countless bridal magazines. There was no television; Hinata said it was because her father had no time to entertain himself with useless programs. A few family portraits lined the walls and other sections had antique weapons that were for decoration or had a caption of a late clan member who had wielded this weapon in times of battle. Three tall lamps in the corners and a fan overhead on the ceiling with a few lights, the light they were using was natural as it filtered in from the half-wall sided windows.

All in all, the inside of the Hyuuga estate was stylish.

Ino sat on the center couch with Hinata, Tenten to the right and Sakura sat on the floor on the other side of the coffee table.

"You're not going to let Naruto wear orange are you?" Sakura had to ask, her tone suggested she was playing around, but she really hoped that this would be a perfect opportunity to get him in something _other _than that hideous color.

"Yeah!" Ino shouted, flinching with the thought of purple and white and an orange monstrosity clashing horribly against the decorations. "He'd ruin your perfect wedding! I've already got mine planned out."

Tenten, Hinata and Sakura exchanged a glance with each other, faces straight, at least as straight as they could be with her silly outburst.

"What would yours be like Ino?" to humor her Sakura had to ask.

"I would have ANBU guards making sure nothing ruined my perfect wedding," she said, missing the girls' glances to each other again. "I want to be married under the summer stars with a few lanterns to brighten up the night sky for the reception but also a place where only the stars and the moon are the light. My dress would be long and flowing white down the aisle to my groom would be handsome in his tuxedo." She squealed at the thought. "For the honeymoon I want to go to the land of Hot Springs Country for a week."

"In Shikamaru's words that would be troublesome," after Sakura said that, Tenten and Hinata tried to hide their giggles.

The mind jutsu user's face turned red, but held her tongue, which was hard for her to do.

"C'mon Ino, I'm just joking," the medic replied, watching as the blonde did everything she could to look mad at her best friend. "At least some of us have our weddings planned…"

The three women looked at the pink haired princess bride, "You mean you don't have plans for you own wedding?" Ino asked incredulously.

Shaking her head she tried to hide her forlorn expression.

Becoming worried for their friend when they had seen the water begin to form in jade orbs, "Sakura…"

"I'm doing this for my family, for my father…" she managed to say. "You all are lucky," she looked the three kunoichi in the eyes, one by one, "you get to choose your groom, me…I won't get a happily ever after. Don't take that for granted."

She continued after a moment of silence, "I do like Isamu, don't get me wrong, but I've only seen him as a friend, not even marriage will change that."

Not really sure if she could speak, Tenten did so quietly, "…Maybe you'll love him in time."

At that Sakura shook her head, "I've tried," she whispered, looking down at her knees, "since Sasuke left and I found out I was to be married to Isamu, I've tried to forget Sasuke, every attempt ended in failure…my husband-to-be, to me, will never compare to the love I have for Sasuke."

"How can you be sure our Uchiha doesn't have feelings for you?" the quiet Hyuuga heiress asked.

Sakura started stroking her hair on the left, both hands playing with it, nervous and knowing. "Because he's Sasuke, he'll marry some other woman who will have his children…" as soon as the words left her lips she choked. "I told myself not to let that bother me, but here I am, crying because he'll be with another woman and they'll be happy together. He'll forget about me…"

"Sakura, it sounds to me like this is one of your darkest fears," Ino slowly said, only receiving a curt nod from her.

"He left the village once, and when we got him back, I was so happy." She smiled with silver tears still in her eyes. "I've waited for him to tell me the words I told him all those years ago, I never told anyone about being engaged, I didn't want anyone to know because I hoped I would never get married to someone without my choosing. But not everyone is so fortunate, and I'm one of the lucky ones who's going to live unhappily."

"You don't know that Sakura, there's still time." Ino persisted.

"Not much, and Sasuke has only seen me as a friend, certainly nothing more. Be happy with your men." Wishing to close this topic Sakura grabbed a nearby tissue that was moved to the floor and whipped her eyes and nose before tossing it in the trash bin only a few feet from her, which was hiding between two couches. Looking through the floral magazines Ino had brought over, she smiled, "I think lilac or Japanese iris would be beautiful for your bouquet Hinata, they would match the purple and white and those colors would bring out your eyes and hair."

Knowing that this meant that their conversation was over, Hinata smiled, "I think your right, white and pastel purple it is."

-U-

It had been four days since the Prince of Waterfall had spoken to Sasuke about wanting to do something special for his female teammate. The Uchiha was once again at the training grounds with Hideki, this time teaching him how to throw shuriken and kunai, he was having a hard time trying to concentrate with the lessons he was teaching his charge.

Hideki had managed to make a few acquaintances over the last few days, and later today he would be with a group of them. The dark haired man had felt it was good he'd be spending time with children his age other than himself being his only company. He and Hideki had grown close though; Sasuke felt it was because they both understood the pain of loneliness and what it was like becoming an orphan so early in life.

The young charge had made a bulls-eye and looked to Sasuke.

"Good job," he said, nod of the head and a smile that was barely visible.

Hideki grinned, proud to have pleased the person he had been living with for nearly a week. He'd come to realize something and he wanted Sasuke to know.

"Sasuke…" he stopped.

"Yes."

"…I think you'd be a cool father." The blonde shuffled his feet, kind of embarrassed and unsure how Sasuke would react.

The Uchiha—however—was taken completely by surprise. True he had his doubts about how fatherly he could be, since his father didn't really pay attention to him or corrected him with a scowl, but for someone who'd only been with him for a week had told him that he was wrong.

It made him feel like he was doing something right, he wanted to be the exact opposite of his father. He wanted his children to have what he didn't, the love, the acceptance, the feeling of existing that his stern father had never acknowledged.

A small, gratefully smile etched its way onto Sasuke's face, his onyx eyes holding adoration he rarely felt for anyone. "Thanks, Hideki, you're a pretty cool kid yourself. A son any father would be proud of."

The day progressed and both males were exhausted from training. Walking back to the Uchiha compound so Hideki could take a shower and get clothes gathered for the little gathering with his acquaintances.

He was quick, excited to be going to meet other children his age. Cleaned from head to toe and in new garments and a bag slung over his shoulder he looked eagerly at his guardian. "I'm ready!" he declared.

"You have everything you'll need? Toothbrush, underwear…" Sasuke's dark eye's scanned him.

"Yep!"

A small smile at the boy, Sasuke replied, "Alright, c'mon."

The young blonde had a bounce to his steps as he was all but running in front of Sasuke, who was lagging behind, watching the boy's form and as he caught up with two boys who would be in his company for the night.

"Are you ready, Hideki?" one of them asked.

"You bet!" he answered.

The other one was quieter, and covering his ears to prevent himself from becoming deaf with the other two's chatter.

A larger group came into view, and Sasuke recognized a few shinobi men who were in charge of the gathering, Kakashi being one of them. "What are you doing here Kakashi?" he asked.

"Mission," the Copy-nin said, not bothering to go into detail.

The Uchiha could only guess that he was volunteered and that was proved right when a loud boisterous voice echoed from a great distance.

"It's so great to be gathered among the youthful children of our village who wish to become incredible ninja of the Leaf! I am Gai! I feel the youth flowing from these children in my presence. I feel young again!"

As expected, the children, for this was most likely their first actual encounter with this always enthusiastic man, sweat-dropped.

'_Black mail,'_ is what first came to mind when Sasuke found Kakashi here, who was pretending to not notice the bushy-browed shinobi's challenges to something absurd.

"Is he always like this?" Hideki asked one of his friends.

"That's what I've heard." One whispered back. "He seems too old to feel young."

"Old!" the earsplitting voice of the bowl-cut haired man turned to the boy who he had overheard. "When one grows older, one must be in the company of the adolescents to feel that age has not crept up on you and to remain youthful! Lend me your youth!"

Children had already backed away without his notice as he made various gestures, Hideki hide behind Sasuke. "On second thought, I don't think I want to go."

To say he was slightly amused would be an understatement, Sasuke was thoroughly amused. "I had to deal with him about your age; it's not so bad when there are others nearby."

"So everyone is accounted for, we should head out now to find a good camping spot."

Who this was that spoke, Sasuke didn't know who it was other than a few run-ins. Kakashi made sure to keep an eye on Hideki and they seemed to be hitting it off well.

"Kakashi! My greatest rival of youthfulness, I present a contest in front of these young'n's!"

Sasuke shook his head, glad he didn't have to deal with that constant competition as his former sensei had to endure.

-U-

Later that day, Sakura and the girls made their way to a clearing where the Konoha Twelve had always set time aside to get together, once a year when they were all free of missions. Each had a few items of food as everyone contributed to bring something.

"So did you invite Isamu along?" Ino asked, they had found a shady spot at the base of a tall tree, she was currently setting down a large blanket and Tenten laid out another one.

"I did," Sakura informed them, crawling on the blankets and putting a heavy woven basket.

The kunoichi waited, and slowly but surely the others appeared. Boyfriends greeted their girlfriends with a quick kiss and sat down beside them.

"Where's Sasuke!" an exuberant blonde ninja shouted, causing everyone to wince.

"Right here Idiot. You could stop yelling." There he was, walking along side Isamu who had accompanied him. The pink haired woman watched them draw closer, Sasuke calm and cool, hands in his pockets – head held high and his pose confident. Isamu was also upright, as he had been taught in his schooling as a prince, his and Sasuke's posture matching.

Both men took a seat next to her – both on each side, handing the women of the group the food they had brought.

The medic asked her long time love, "I heard Hideki found himself some friends."

Glancing those 'oh so captivating' onyx orbs at her jade ones, "He has, he's on a camping trip with a few of them, Kakashi and Gai are a few of the volunteers." At this she had to laugh.

"Where's the ramen!"

"We don't have any ramen," said a lazy Shikamaru, whose head lay in Ino's lap, his eyes closed. "Don't be so troublesome."

"It's ramen! Ramen is like…the healthiest meal one could eat! Healthy for all those who call themselves shinobi!"

"Actually Naruto," Sakura broke in, smile on her face as she knew how her words would affect him, "it has no nutritional value what so ever."

A few snickers and smiles went around as Naruto's face held a horrified expression, mouth wide open and eyes as big as saucers. How could she even say that about ramen!

"Sorry, but it's true," she added sheepishly, "I don't know how many of our previous Hokage became Hokage on ramen." Turning to Hinata she smiled again. "Make sure the children you have aren't living on ramen."

More snickers went around and Naruto couldn't think of anything to answer her with.

"Come on! Let's eat I'm starving!" Kiba exclaimed, his stomach growling impatiently.

"I'm already (_chomp) _eating _(chomp)_." Choji managed to say between bites of his chips.

Sushi, tempura, rich, tea, onigiri, sashimi, yakizakana, and some yakitori all variously cooked for this occasion they shared once every year. Sakura brought some sliced tomatoes for Sasuke, and he had brought his own, so he had extra.

Light chatter went around – and some mini one-sided arguments between couples – Ino starting things with Shikamaru who lazily deterred such attempts the loud woman was making.

Isamu was included in conversation with questions directed to him or when he entered snip-its of his own experiences in the exchange of words among the Leaf-nin.

Lee had surprisingly seemed to have mellowed out, much to everyone's astonishment when he hadn't declared his love to the medical kunoichi. Perhaps the knowledge of her already being taken had gotten to him? He ate quickly and quietly and then mentioned he had something to tend to.

Naruto was nearly the butt of everyone's jokes, and he had to shout his replies. When the topic of babies came up Naruto and Hinata became all different shades, though the Hyuuga heiress had passed out when Kiba expressed his thoughts that there'd be a new Hyuuga slash Uzumaki conceived shortly.

"You two will probably be busy making babies tonight, forget the honeymoon. Baby making action!" He was just joking, however.

This resulted in a violent beating from another Hyuuga, this male pounding Kiba so hard that he was black and blue; Akamaru cowered in fear but was there to _try _to get an angered Hyuuga off his partner. Sakura refused to heal him for his behavior. Neji turned to see Naruto trying to get Hinata to wake up, she was in his arms. His pale orbs narrowed dangerously.

"You try to make babies I'll castrate you now…" he murmured darkly.

The topic of 'making babies' then shifted over to Sasuke.

"So Sasuke, who're you going to make babies with?" Tenten asked.

"…" the Uchiha turned his head away to ignore such talk, appearing indifferent. "Hn."

"C'mon Sasuke!" Naruto was a little quieter, not much but some. "Tell us, who would you _want_ to make babies with?"

"Hn."

"Guys, that's not nice," Sakura interjected, "give him time to find out who he'd marry and have children with. No wonder he doesn't talk to anyone about this subject. So when are you two, you two and you going, going to have fun with the baby making business." She pointed to the couples, Neji and Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru, and Naruto and a still unconscious Hinata. She smirked when their faces either turned red or the boys turned away, attempting to hide their embarrassment. "See, not so fun when its pointed at you is it?"

Turning to Kiba she decided she could heal him now, "And I could say something to you about this, but I wouldn't want to embarrass you with how it would be worded. And I'm not dirty minded."

In the process of healing the Inuzuka, Ino asked, "So Sakura, have you and Isamu started discussing about your future family?"

Her green chakra slightly flickered, noticed by most of everyone present, "There will be plenty of time for that later, no, we haven't."

For reasons unknown, Sasuke had to close his eyes, to avoid his Sharingan being seen. He didn't like the way this topic was going. Truthfully, he couldn't see Sakura with Isamu, but could better picture her with him, like the family vision he'd had a few days ago. He couldn't get that out of his head, and for some reason, he felt like it was her he should be with and no one else. His face gave nothing away.

"Speaking of our engagement…" the prince of Waterfall worked in, all attention directed to him now. "As a gift to Sakura, all of you are invited to an opera, rooms and meals are paid for, as well as any other expense."

At this a shopaholic blonde squealed loudly, jumping on the pink haired female so she fell down with the force that attack. "Your groom-to-be is so cool!"

"Pig, you're heavy…"

Jumping back, Ino looked at their new addition, "So…when do we leave?"

-U-

…**ehh…**

**I'm unsure of how well I like this chapter, I enjoy bits and parts and truthfully, I had another idea I liked better to edit it, but I can't remember it and I don't want to delay this chapter from being posted any longer since you've all been waiting patiently, and I don't know how long it would take for me to remember what it was I was planning to put in this chapter and if I would be able to work it in between my busy college courses.**

**I figure only a couple chapters left and SasuSaku coming up!**

**I would like some ideas about the Japanese Opera ideas if you have any, it's my first time getting one up.**

**Please review! Criticism is welcome.**


	12. It's Never Too Late

**Here you go, I apologize for the wait, this chapter was giving me trouble. I had about 1/3 of it complete then was hit with writers block. Hopefully you still enjoy it.**

-U-

**Ch 12: It's Never Too Late**

"So…how long are you going to be there?" Hideki asked.

Sasuke was putting some clothes in a bag that rested on his bed, sunlight streaming in from the open window. "Perhaps a week at the most," he answered, mentally checking off what he had packed. "You'll like Sakura's parents, they're very nice."

Since Sasuke was invited to the opera by Isamu, the Uchiha had wondered where Hideki would go but he ran into Mrs. Haruno in the market and she had happily agreed to watch him after he told her that Hideki had no one to stay with. He could have asked one of Hideki's friend's parents but he didn't want to add another child to their probably already busy life. And Mrs. Haruno said she wanted to bake up a storm and she could use the boys' help.

"Are you packed?" he asked his charge.

The boy nodded and then he heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it."

Sasuke continued gathering his things and also felt for the chakra that was waiting to be answered. He didn't recognize who it belonged to so he dropped his things and headed for the front door.

It was a man, perhaps in his mid-thirties, and he blinked as he noticed how close he resembled the boy in his care—light blonde hair and similar blue eyes and short stubble of a growing beard. Sasuke guessed he hadn't shaved for about a week. "Hideki…?" he heard the man ask, hopeful.

The young child was taken aback and backed up slowly, "…Yes…?"

Sasuke watched the man carefully, who hadn't turned to him and just continued to stare at the younger blonde. Just then he was spared a glance before his attention went back. The man's body language told Sasuke he was uncomfortable, but relieved. "…My son…"

Both the Uchiha and the boy were startled, and watched as the man looked down at the ground, his expression regretful. "You must hate me…" he whispered.

The former avenger looked to Hideki, who was still in shock and looked at him with wide blue eyes. Moving closer to the older man, Sasuke invited him in.

"Thank you…" and he sat on the couch and the other two doing the same on the opposite, close to each other.

"My name is Kouhei," he said, slowly looking up to meet their eyes, but mainly his son. Then he smiled ruefully, "You're bigger than I last saw you…"

The silence was deafening until Hideki broke it, "Why did you leave us…?"

Sasuke stood up slowly, "I'll leave you to talk alone," he looked to his charge, "I'll be in the bedroom." And he left silently.

Hideki was nervous; he had at first wanted to ask him to stay. This man was claiming to be his father.

"I should start from the beginning, Hideki." Their eyes were locked onto each other and the younger could see pain in the eyes identical to his. "I was a shinobi of the Sand Village, but I met a civilian woman in the Rain Village, that was your mother, Akemi." That was indeed Hideki's mothers' name. "We saw each other as often as we could, and we married in secret, our relationship was dangerous because both regions were enemies so we kept it from others. Just before she had you I was assigned a mission from the Kazekage…" Kouhei paused, as if reliving the memories.

"Your mother was in hysterics and went into labor. I was there as you were born. Hideki was my favorite boy name and we agreed that would be your name if we had a son. An hour after you were born I left for my mission. It was simple, no complications, but on the return home…my team was ambushed…those of us who survived were captured…and tortured. I thought of you and your mother every second of the day.

"I don't know how long I was there, but I had to watch my friends die and then the torture became unbearable. The memories of my wife and son were gone when I found myself in a Sand hospital…

"For four years I had no memory of you and your mother, but I had always felt that there was something I was missing. Only when I heard the name Hideki and some things that reminded me of your mother did I slowly remember that I had a wife and son. But by the time I went to find you in your birthplace I found an empty home…my wife and child nowhere to be found…" he looked at his son, tears beginning to form in his eyes. His voice cracked.

"For five years I've searched the world for you, I've been around the earth three times hoping that I would find the family I once had. I had no family until I met your mother…"

Kouhei moved slowly and lifted his shirt over his head, pulling it off. Scars littered his body and some looked like they hadn't healed at all. The blonde turned around to show him more. There wasn't a single place on his back and torso that wasn't scared.

Hiding by wall that hid him from the two blondes, Sasuke had seen the scars that marred the man's body. He had stayed close by giving them their privacy, but he wanted to make sure that he wouldn't try anything with Hideki, the boy had grown on him and it was his duty to protect him – even from his so called father if need be.

"For three long weeks I'd gone through this, but not all of the torture I had endured was physical," he heard the man explain, "it was the thoughts of you and your mother had eased the pain I had suffered. I regret not being there for your first nine years. I regret not being there for your mother…where is she…?"

At this the boy started sobbing, "She was murdered!"

Sasuke had seen the Sand shinobi's expression, one of pure pain and horror. "She wouldn't have been if I hadn't gone on that mission nine years ago. Hideki…can you forgive me…? Forgive me for not being there for the both of you…?" he moved quickly to his son and embraced him, wrapping his arms tightly around him. The boy was surprised.

Tears were streaming down the broken mans' face and his voice cracked. "I loved your mother. I loved you, and I still love the both of you just as much as I had before… Your mother must have felt that I abandoned you both…"

The last Uchiha knew this man was speaking the truth. While on Team Hebi, he had learned from Karin that people's chakra shifts when they lie. So to have been sure, the Uchiha bloodline had been used; Kouhei was sincere in his words. As he watched the man who had lost his family for years, only to learn he had only a son left and his wife murdered.

Some people, Sasuke realized, had stories similar to his own, only he didn't go on a mission and get captured and tortured and loose his memory and regain it after years and hope that your family would be there when you got back only to find them gone.

Hideki sobbed quietly, "D-D-Daddy…"

"I'm so sorry, Hideki…"

"…Are you going to leave again…?"

He pulled back putting on a small tired smile, Kouhei shook his head, "No, unless you want me out of your life…" those words pained him as they were spoken. "You don't have to forgive me for not being there, but I want to try and be there for you now. Just knowing you are safe in the care of another makes me happy…but I do wish I was there to protect you and your mother."

"Would…" the boy stopped, he didn't want to ask, "would we have to leave this village…? I like it here… I have friends…and…"

"We could see if I can stay here, and decide upon that decision…but if I can't stay, I'm sure you could…" the man didn't want to be separated from his son anymore, considering how long he had forgotten and searched, but a good parent always wanted the best for their children.

"Hideki," Sasuke entered the room with his full bag. His onyx eyes shifted to the man who still had traces of tears, and to Sasuke's side there was a box of tissue he handed over to the man who muttered a small thanks. "I can ask the Hokage if your father can stay here," he shifted his eyes to the man again, his face clean of tears but he still looked travel worn. "You'd have to explain to her the reason you want to, she may even require a paternity test just to be sure when your resemblance is undeniable. She likes to be one hundred percent sure and positive that what's said is true and she may even look through your records. If I request it I'm sure she'd consider it."

The Uchiha looked to Hideki, "Is this what you want?"

"I've grown up believing my father abandoned my mother and I, I want to learn for myself…"

"Very well, get your bag and we'll go see Lady Hokage before you stay at Mr. and Mrs. Haruno's and get some arrangements made for Kouhei."

The boy bolted to get his bag quickly, leaving the two men alone.

Kouhei stood up, "You've taken good care of my son, thank you."

"He's a good kid; he needs a fulltime father in his life."

"How long has he been in your care?"

"About a week and a half," Sasuke then spoke quietly and slowly, "Konoha ANBU found him injured and his mother…already passed on…" he had caught the expression in the Sand shinobi's eyes. "Hideki's allergic to chocolate and he likes strawberries. Lady Hokage is allowing him to attend the Ninja Academy and he's got quite a few friends. I'm sure he wouldn't mind showing you around the village either."

"At least he's had one male figure in his life," they both heard hurried footsteps and Hideki approached with a backpack on his back and he looked ready to go.

"Let's go to see the Hokage!" he shouted boisterously.

Grabbing his bag, Sasuke opened the front door and waited for them to walk out before closing it and locking it and they headed to the Hokage Tower.

Hideki was a good boy, and Sasuke hoped that he could have his father back and not grow up like he had, fatherless and bitter to the world.

-U-

Sasuke had just dropped off Hideki at Sakura's parent's house. He informed Akiko Haruno that a man named Kouhei may show up to see Hideki and explained to her who he was and the situation. Mrs. Haruno smiled and told him that she will remember and pass on the information to Isao. "Ok, you better head out and have fun! I haven't gone to an Opera in ages, when your married it's rare that you go out anymore, even with kids out of the house. Go and have fun, Hideki will be no trouble to watch." The woman said excitedly.

At her enthusiastic attitude Sasuke couldn't help but smile a little and looked down to his young charge, "I'll be back in about a week or so, have fun but listen to Mr. and Mrs. Haruno."

The nine year old nodded, "Have fun Sasuke."

Sasuke turned on his heels and waved, "See you when I get back."

Akiko and Hideki waved back, _'Please Sasuke…please get my daughter out of this mess…'_ Sakura's mother thought before she looked at the young male. "Do you want to make some cookies?"

"Nothing chocolate right I'm allergic…?" he asked hopeful.

The woman laughed, "Of course not! Then you wouldn't be able to eat them or give some to your friends, now let's get to baking!"

Mrs. Haruno couldn't wait to have grandchildren.

-U-

The trip to Waterfall was pretty much uneventful. The only ones who went were the married couple Neji and Tenten, the two engaged couples Naruto and Hinata and Shikamaru and Ino. Sasuke was the only single of the bunch and Sakura's groom-to-be had already left to prepare saying he'd meet up with them in time for the Opera. The rest of Konoha Twelve were on assignment.

It hadn't taken long to get to their destination and checked into their rooms and the girls were practically in awe. Isamu had reserved master suites, the girls would share one and the boys another.

"It's just like an exquisite apartment!" Ino shouted. As soon as the females walked in they entered a large living room area. Cream colored carpets and just as beautiful walls which reflected the light from a large window with blinds that were slightly open. Three cream colored sofas in a 'U' shape in front of a large television. Bamboo plants were in a few corners and an oak desk beside the door they had just entered. A small kitchen with a medium sized refrigerator and stove and oven with a small table. The sink was pristine the countertops granite.

The blonde ran off into another doorway. It was a large bedroom with two king sized beds that looked terribly comfortable. Ino jumped on one and bounced. The bedspreads matched with a light blue that went beautifully with the cream walls. There were a few oak dressers and a nightstand in the middle of the two beds and a desk that held another large television.

"Wow," Hinata said, "Isamu has good taste." She looked to the pictures on the walls, vases with flowers, ships on oceans, even a few well known shinobi from history.

"I'm sharing with Hinata," the brunette called, linking their arms together. "Ino and Sakura can share a bed. This is going to be fun."

"I haven't checked out the bathroom!" Ino dashed off the bed and into another room to the side of the girls. "Alright!" her voice echoed. "I want a house like this!"

The other three rolled their eyes; Ino always was a girl for fashion and design.

"Maybe you could ask the hotel if they'd sell it to you."

"The mirror is huge too!"

"I can see Ino spending hours in front of the mirror," Hinata whispered.

"We better not tell Shikamaru about this place, he'd have to buy it now that they're going to spend the rest of their life together. He's doomed himself." Tenten replied quietly.

"Yeah, but he knew what he was getting into…" the medic smiled.

"Well, the Opera isn't until tomorrow evening, so what are we going to do?"

-U-

Sasuke and the guys had a room identical to the girls and once they found only two king sized beds, they were at each other's throats about sleeping arrangements. It was Sasuke and Shikamaru who won the beds by playing rock, paper, scissors, and besides, men have a thing about sharing a bed with another man, well, unless they prefer men.

After dinner with the girls they made their way back to their hotel rooms. Ino had told her fiancée that she wanted a house like their room and the poor guy was at a loss and wondering why he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this troublesome woman.

"I can't believe I lost," the blonde whined about the game he suggested. The guys were settling for bed, dressed in boxers.

"Stop whining," Neji replied, irritated, "you lost." Then he casually started, "Sakura seems to be doing fine."

"Why wouldn't she be?" Naruto asked, uncomprehending.

At this the Hyuuga shook his head, "I meant about it being almost time for her wedding… In only a few weeks she'll be a married woman." The men glanced at the last Uchiha. "Are you alright with this Sasuke?"

"Why wouldn't I be," he answered nonchalantly.

"Don't act like this doesn't affect you Sasuke," the blonde scowled, his face serious. His friends looked at him in surprise. "I've seen the way you look at her."

"And how do I look at her, idiot?" Sasuke asked.

"Like you want her as yours." Naruto wasn't fooled, Sasuke may think that he didn't express anything, and he didn't – but the Hokage-to-be could see it in his eyes.

Neji and Shikamaru stared at Sasuke and watched as he turned his head away, "Hn, my chance has come and gone."

"Are you seriously going to give up on her?" Neji growled. Naruto's look became murderous.

"I don't know Sasuke; you've never been the type of guy to let something go so easily without a fight." Shikarmaru observed. "Most of us have noticed you and Sakura have become close, and now you're just going to hand her over to another man as if she hasn't meant anything more to you than a friend and teammate. Don't get me wrong, Isamu's a good guy, but you act as if you could care less about her. Sakura will be married off and know nothing of your feelings for her—"

"I get it!" Sasuke replied angrily. "It doesn't matter now; I've realized my feelings too late besides…she's probably moved on from me anyway. I want her to stay, but if her engagement was broken off she would end up being in another man's arms and that would hurt me to know that I couldn't be the one to protect her, to love her. She's better off with someone who wouldn't hurt her like I did when I left the Village."

"You're not even going to tell her?" Neji asked angered with Sasuke's words. "We risked out lives to bring you back, and some of us nearly died, and now that you've been back you won't even tell the only woman who could love you as deeply as you do her before she's gone forever?"

"You act as if she still loves me!"

"You act as if she wants to be in this arranged marriage!" the two prodigies were in each others' faces now, like two alpha males. Sasuke was surprised it wasn't Naruto who was where Neji was. "You act as if she had just forgotten about you."

"Why do you care if Sakura's happy or not?" Sasuke asked.

"You already know the answer to that Uchiha." Neji backed away to his bed on the floor. "Shinobi are taught to look out for their female counterparts. I may already be married, but we are of the same generation and in your absence Konoha Twelve had become closer, Eleven minus you." That stung Sasuke's pride.

The Uchiha sighed, running a hand through his hair, "It's best she doesn't know…"

"No Sasuke, you're saying Sakura's not worth it," Naruto spoke through the silence.

"…"

Sasuke was left to watch as his friends settled down for the night, sparing him no more words. Shikamaru sighed as he watched the display before lying down and turning his back to Sasuke, just as the other two had done.

He'd be lying if Sasuke said that Naruto's words hadn't been a fatal blow to the heart but they had left him thinking, _'I'm such a coward…Sakura is worth knowing what I feel for her…the worst she could tell me is that she doesn't feel the same way she had the night I left…but I have to try…'_

It was better for her to know than to live life believing he couldn't love her back…

-U-

Evening had come and the gang were getting ready for the Opera. Ino had dragged the girls shopping before they left Konoha.

Sasuke and the guys waited outside for the women to appear, they were five minutes late. Shikamaru sighed, "Why can't women ever be on time? This is such a drag. We're going to be late for this Opera, which I didn't want to go in the first place, Ino just dragged me along." They were dressed in formal haori's and hakama's.

The sun was just setting, basking the sky in a beautiful shade of pinks, oranges and yellows.

Feminine giggles wafted through the air to the four men and each turned their heads to the group of women approaching. "Sorry we're late; Ino couldn't get away from the mirror." Tenten said as she grabbed her husband's arm and kissed his cheek. She was in a silky crimson kimono with a white obi and her hair tied up in a single bun.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

Ino was in a purple kimono with a yellow obi and Hinata in a white one with violet lilies here and there with a violet obi. Both girls strolled over to their men.

Sakura, feeling left out because she had no man to be her escort. She looked away from her friends, sad but happy that they were in love with someone of their choice.

"Sakura," she heard Sasuke's smooth voice in front of her. She turned slightly to find him staring at her, looking her up and down. He was so gorgeous in those formal clothes. Black was always a color he looked stunning in, black haori and hakama. Sakura wished that she could see his chest like the white shirt he wore with Orochimaru had but she shook her head to clear that thought. He wasn't hers to look at, not like that. His wife would be the one to see everything of his.

She couldn't help but blush a little under his dark wandering eyes, "I don't dress up much…" she mumbled shyly turning away again.

Sasuke found himself in awe, _'She's so beautiful,'_ he couldn't help but think when she walked out. Her kimono was scarlet and had a few pink cherry blossoms and pink obi wrapped around her slender waist. He knew she was beautiful and had the curves women desired but he could see how breathtaking she was. Men would stop and stare at her, and that thought angered him. He didn't like men who thought of women as objects, that was one reason he never slept around, or slept with a woman. Ever.

Her hair was pinned up with senbons in a bun and a few strands fell in her face, she tucked them behind her ear. She wore a little make up, but not too much, just enough to bring out her shining green orbs and her lips were glossy.

"You should," he found himself saying, and he was glad he spoke or she would have noticed his actions of hardly being able to pull his eyes off of her.

He was at her side with his arm held out for her, "May I be your escort?" he asked, his eyes on her every move.

Her eyes met his, "Yes," she said lowly and looped her arm through his. The others had watched discreetly and walked off just before the couple followed.

The Opera house was big and so many lights and people were there, some families with older children who wouldn't cause a disruption and mostly couples, young and old.

"This will be my first Opera," Ino squealed.

"Mine too," Tenten added in.

"I've been to a few," Hinata replied, "I hope we haven't seen this one before, don't you Neji?"

He nodded, "Yeah." Neji then turned to Naruto, "They don't like interruptions in the Opera house, you could get us all thrown out if you don't behave."

"C'mon Neji, you act like I'm two years old!" he shouted.

"Aren't you?" Sasuke asked behind him, voice monotone, and grinned slightly when Sakura giggled at his side.

Naruto started shouting.

"Shut up Naruto, Isamu's coming," Sakura let go of Sasuke, no matter how much she had wanted to continue to hold onto him, but she figured she was probably being annoying. The Uchiha found himself wishing Isamu had waited a little longer to show up.

"Glad to see you all made it; I have seats prepared for us." Isamu smiled and waved the group to follow him in.

The inside was bigger than the outside, the walls were massive and the ceiling high overhead. There were countless rows of red cushioned seats and three balconies with more seats and two small balconies closer to the stage. Heavy red curtains hiding the stage beyond.

Isamu led them to the side of the stage balconies, "Wow, we're so close to the stage." Tenten and Ino looked over.

"These are the best seats in the Opera house. The best for Sakura. There will be an intermission and I can show you the garden, it's just as grand."

About an hour later the Opera had started, lights dimming and pointing to the stage. The time period was from two centuries ago; their costumes were still kimono's.

The main female character, Yuko Mamatsu, was married off to a Lord with several wives, but the man she loved, Katsu Yushimara, was in love another woman. Yuko had suffered harsh treatment from her husband and after a few years met back up with Katsu, who realized to late that he loved Yuko.

This is where the intermission was and the girls were escorted to the garden, Isamu had requested that it be private for his party tonight and the Opera had made sure only Isamu's company could enter.

"I have to go to the restroom," Ino said, a clear indication she needed to straighten up her make up.

"I'll go with you; I have been holding it in since the middle of the story." Tenten shrugged.

"Me too, it was getting so good I couldn't get up and go, but I was hoping for an intermission. Hopefully the line has died down." Hinata agreed and looked to their pink haired friend, "What about you?"

"I don't have to go I'll meet you back at our seats. Besides I want to stay out here for a little while longer," she answered staring back out into the massive garden, she was standing on a red bridge leaning on the rails and looking at the water below and watching the reflection of the stars.

"What brings you out here?" Sasuke's reflection was right beside her.

The kunoichi turned to him, "I just wanted to see the garden is all," she then looked to the twinkling lights in the sky. "They're so beautiful…"

Sasuke had waited for the girls to leave before he approached, he didn't really want witnesses. He was ashamed to admit he was nervous but he figured it was natural. Then he told himself Uchiha don't get nervous. "How are you liking the Opera?" he asked to unnerve himself.

"It's intense, I feel bad for Yuko's character."

They both fell into a comfortable silence, both looking up at the stars that glittered so carefree.

"Sakura I need to tell you something…" Sasuke started, he had to do this!

The medic's full attention was on him, _'What? What do you need to tell me Sasuke? Could you…?' _she noticed him staring at her, his expression neutral. _'Could you tell me the words I want to hear? The words I want to hear from your lips?'_

"What is it Sasuke?" she asked, her heart racing and hoping, wishing, praying for those words. Sakura knew she shouldn't get her hopes up but the way he said it, made her hope against hope that he would tell her he loved her.

"Sakura, I…" Sasuke faltered.

"Whatever it is you can tell me," she pressed encouragingly.

"Sakura, Naruto and I will be sure to visit you in Waterfall," he said finally, disappointed he couldn't say it.

The kunoichi on the other hand, felt her heart shatter, all hope was lost. She smiled, hiding the pain she felt, "I'm glad we can still be friends," she said. "I should go to the restroom our break is almost up." And she dashed off, _'I knew better than to believe Sasuke would ever come to love me…' _She was glad the restroom was deserted and she hid in one of the stalls and cried.

The Uchiha scowled at himself for his words._ 'You are a coward, you don't deserve to carry on the Uchiha name…you don't deserve Sakura…' _a voice taunted him.

"Sasuke."

Who called him was the last person he wanted to talk too. "Yes?"

"I thought Sakura was out here with you?" Isamu looked around.

"She went to the restroom." Sasuke put his hands in his pockets, "I'm going back inside."

He heard the Prince sigh, "Can I ask you a question, just between us?"

Sasuke stopping told him that he was waiting, "What do you feel for Sakura?" The Uchiha seemed startled by the question and spun on his heels to stare at the other man. "I know you care for her…love her even…"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke denied, walking on as if nothing happened.

"I'm not blind to your gazes at her, Sasuke." Sasuke looked over his shoulder. "You don't know what it's like to love someone with all of your heart and have them not love you in return." Isamu looked away, toward the stars with a lost look before returning his silver eyes to Sasuke. "All I am is a friend. Her love isn't mine to keep and never has been. You should think about what you're doing before she's out of your life for good."

Walking up to Sasuke he passed him mumbling softly, "I can see you love her," and disappeared inside.

Sasuke thought of his words, he would have thought Isamu would be furious about Sakura not loving him…wait…

"…_Her love isn't mine to keep and never has been…"_

Did that mean Sakura loved someone else all along? Love Sasuke still?

"_No Sasuke, you're saying Sakura's not worth it." _Naruto's voice rang in his head.

'_I have to tell her, tell her tonight before everything is done,' _Sasuke made his decision, he would tell her, even if he died of embarrassment.

The Opera was about to begin and Sasuke was back at their seats and instantly noticed Sakura and Isamu were the only ones not present, his heart sank. His words could have caused her to not show up…she could be crying because of him.

"Where's Sakura?" he asked.

"She was in the garden," Hinata replied.

"She said she was going to the—" the lights dimmed and curtains pulled back. Sasuke instantly went off in search of the medic whose heart he had continued to break with his inexperience on women's hearts.

He had searched two restrooms and found Isamu standing outside of the third and final ladies room. The other dark haired male met Sasuke's dark eyes, "She's inside, don't mess this up."

"You're not mad about this?" Sasuke had no idea what was going on or why Isamu seemed to be pushing him in Sakura's direction.

Isamu smiled sadly, "Sakura deserves this more than anyone I know." And he disappeared again.

Sasuke opened the door and instantly heard sobs from one of the stalls. He wasted no time in opening it and came face to face with a weeping Sakura. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him, tears streaming down her face and her jade orbs becoming red. "S—Sasuke…"

Not even a second had passed until he had her in his arms, embracing her tightly.

"I don't want to see you in another man's arms…carrying his name…having his children…because I want to be that man…the man who holds you…the Uchiha name to be yours…and for you to be the mother of my children…" Sasuke pulled back, looking into her wide jade orbs. "I was a coward for not telling you sooner, I—I love you Sakura!"

Sasuke's hand cupped her cheek, "If you don't feel the same, so be it, I just have to tell you…before I loose you forever…"

"You…you love me…?" suddenly she felt a stinging sensation on her left shoulder and pain around her heart.

"Sakura! What's wrong?" Sasuke asked in panic as a black mark appeared on her shoulder and on the left side of her neck before it changed color to a deep red and faded into her skin, sizzling a little and it retreated.

'_I—It's gone…' _she began crying happily, only to make Sasuke panic a little more. To calm his worries she placed her hand to his face, stroking her thumb over his soft lips and smiled beautifully, her eyes dancing. "You broke off my engagement…Isamu and I are no longer getting married…"

"How?" the Uchiha was still confused.

"Because you told me the words I needed to hear, you told me you love me. I love you Sasuke, and only if my feelings were returned…that was the only way for this engagement to be broken off…" Sakura jumped at him embracing him and crying happy tears.

He held her tightly; nothing would pull her from his arms. He'd die with his arms locked around her. But then her words registered into his brain, "You still love me, after all this time?"

Sakura pulled back, "I have never stopped, that night you left…I meant every word…"

His obsidian orbs softened as he gazed in her joyful ones. "Can you forgive me for taking so long to tell you?"

"It's over now."

With that said Sasuke leaned in and placed his lips roughly to hers, taking the medic by surprise. Wide green eyes could see his closed ones, his lips danced over hers and she felt his tongue lick her lips making her gasp. Instantly he entered and Sakura lost herself in passion. Sasuke was expressing everything he felt for her but when the need for air became too great, they separated and the male leaned his forehead on the females.

"Will you marry me Sakura?" he inquired. "I will give you everything you need."

"Yes, Sasuke Uchiha, I will marry you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him another kiss before pulling away, "We should finish watching the Opera, I want to see what happens to Yuko."

Isamu watched from a distance, a small smile in place. _'I know Sasuke will make her happy.'_

-U-

**There, again sorry it took so long, this chapter was a pain to write. I can't tell you how many times I opened this document and just stared at the screen.**

**Anyway, one more chapter, I made this one longer and the next will be a little of what happens afterward…I have it all planned out. I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Reviews and criticism is welcome and appreciated!**


	13. So In Love With You

**Here is the final chapter! Enjoy!**

-U-

**Ch 13: So In Love With You**

After Sasuke and Sakura walked back to their seats, the other couples noticed they were hand in hand. "It's about time," Naruto said.

The new pair sat side by side and Sakura cuddled into him, much to Sasuke's delight and he brought one of his arms around her shoulders. Silent tears escaped her eyes, content with having the only man she could love so much, and the same man to love her back.

When the Opera was almost finished Sasuke untangled himself from the pinkette's hold and whispered to her he'll be back with a small smile.

About ten minutes later a man appeared in their balcony. "Miss Haruno?" she and her friends looked at the man. He was older, bald and slightly pudgy. "Would you come with me please?" Sakura looked at her friends and followed the man. She found herself lead to the stage where the actors and actresses had once been and suddenly a light turned on and there stood Sasuke. He searched for the woman he had a man bring up to the stage and found her almost instantly.

The medic looked a little nervous in front of so many people but made her way to Sasuke. "Sasuke…" she whispered.

It was now or never and he brought a microphone to his mouth, kneeling on his knees and in his hand a box.

Sakura felt her face turn red and her jaw drop slightly. _'Sasuke's not going to—"_

"Sakura," he broke her off, "will you marry me?"

The whole audience was silent; some women were mumbling their thoughts. The kunoichi met Sasuke's eyes, smiled brightly and jumped at him, "Yes!" Clapping and well wishes sounded throughout the auditorium.

On the balcony, Neji smirked, "I didn't think Sasuke was the type of guy to propose in front of a massive crowd."

Hinata smiled at her friends on the stage who were sharing a passionate kiss. "People do crazy things when they're in love, Sasuke's head over heels for Sakura. Looks like Sakura is going to get her happy ending."

-U-

_One Year Later_

-U-

Sasuke and Sakura have been married for about ten months. Isamu had insisted that the wedding preparations for his and Sakura's wedding be used for them. "It's already bought and paid for, just move the wedding to Konoha."

Mr. and Mrs. Haruno had been ecstatic to know the engagement was broken. They felt it, their own marks having disappeared with a painful sting and Akiko had been brought to happy tears.

As for Hideki, his father had passed the paternity test and his background had cleared. Father and son were living happily in Konoha and they even paid visits to Sakura and Sasuke.

Currently the Uchiha couple was sitting in the living room of the Haruno's household. Sasuke had his arm around Sakura's shoulders as she leaned into him. The family had just finished eating dinner.

Then there was a loud banging on the front door and Naruto burst in. This was normal these days. "Are you running from Hinata again?" Sasuke asked. Hinata was pregnant after their honeymoon. "What did you say this time?" Naruto usually said something to set her off.

"She asked 'Does this dress make me look fat' and I told her and I said 'yes', was that wrong?" he had signed his doom.

"Naruto, women are sensitive when they're pregnant," Akiko said.

"But you told me to lie," he looked at Isao, "I was going to tell her she looked beautiful pregnant."

"You should have just told her the truth." Sakura sighed. "Now she's mad at you and you're going to sleep on the couch."

A little while later Sasuke and Sakura headed home, to the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke had it cleaned up to prepare for his new wife; the yard was fixed with green grass and blooming trees and flowers. He requested a mission for a bunch of Genin and they had done an excellent job.

The pinkette was lying in bed when Sasuke joined her, holding her firmly and kissing her forehead. "I have something to tell you," she shifted so she could look him in the eyes. Grabbing one of his hands she placed it on her lower belly, "I'm pregnant."

He looked surprised but then he grinned before it turned into a smile and leaned in and kissed her with everything he felt for her. His large hand never left her belly and now that he thought about it, she did feel a little bigger. Pulling away from her delicious lips, he smiled again, "Thank you Sakura…"

They lay there in each other's arms and knew there was no place they'd rather be than right there. "I'm so in love with you," Sasuke whispered in her ear, giving them little nips.

"And I'm so in love with you, Sasuke." Sakura knew that not everyone got who they wanted. But she was glad, her love for so long had been returned.

-U-

_Nine Years Later_

-U-

"…and that's how your father and I got married." Sakura finished. She smiled at the surprised faces of her children.

Her eldest daughter, Setsuko, who was five, looked at her mother with jade orbs, "What happened to Isamu?"

"He's married now, about a year and a half after your father and I married, he found someone. They have a few children."

Setsuko giggled, "Daddy did all that for you?"

Susumu scoffed crossing his arms, he was her and Sasuke's first child, eight years old and an exact replica of Sasuke in every way, same hairstyle and captivating eyes. Sakura knew he was going to be a real heartbreaker. "I don't believe it, I think you're making this story up." He looked at his smiling mother who shook her head.

They were in the girls' room, two beds fit for a five and two year old. Of all their children Setsuko was the only one to inherit Sakura's eye color and they all had their fathers' dark locks. The medic discovered that dark eyes and hair was the dominant trait among Uchiha and that she was lucky to have a child with one of her traits, even if it was recessive.

Setsuko and Toko, her two year old daughter and her sons Keisuke, six years of age, and Yuuta, three years old sat on one bed close together, both the older children held their younger ones from falling off.

Susumu stood against one of the walls, his arms crossed. He even acted like Sasuke in his cool poses.

Setsuko glared at her older brother, "Shut up Susumu! Mama didn't make this up!"

He couldn't stand being glared at by his little sister so he looked away, defeated, "It doesn't sound like Father…"

"But that's how it happened," spoke a rough masculine voice.

"Daddy!" Setsuko cried, bringing Toko with her and he lifted both girls up into his arms.

"Hello my angels," he said, giving them each a kiss.

Sakura stood up slowly, hand to her pregnant belly as Sasuke made his way over to her, "You're home early." She felt him embrace her and kiss her lips; his daughters were still in his other arm giggling.

"I couldn't leave you alone for too long in your condition, now could I?" he grinned at her. Sasuke was dressed in Jonin clothing with a few cuts and bruises, but nothing life threatening. Releasing his wife and placing his daughters down he looked to his sons. Keisuke and Yuuta in his arms an instant later and he let them down on the bed too and turned to his eldest. He ruffled his hair.

"How long were you there?" Susumu asked.

"Since the middle of the story," he looked into his sons identical onyx orbs. "And what your mother told you was the truth. That's how we got married."

Sakura and Sasuke placed their kids to bed, they didn't want to go to sleep yet, but Sasuke told them he'd see them in the morning and they obeyed reluctantly.

The pinkette was lying in bed when Sasuke came out of the bathroom, showered and ready to rest, she had already taken care of his wounds. Instantly he cuddled up to her holding her in his strong arms. He hadn't aged a day; he still looked as gorgeous as ever for being thirty-four. With his back flat against the mattress he had one arm under Sakura and the other on her very large belly, once again carrying his child.

He felt her hot breath against his neck, where her head rested. She trembled in his arms and he felt water hit him. "Sakura, what's wrong?" he took his hand from her abdomen and placed it to her face making her look at him.

She smiled with tears in her eyes, "I'm just…so happy…ten years ago, I would have been with someone else…you would be holding another woman…she would be the mother to your children…I told myself ten years ago, that if you chose someone else…I'd be happy for you…but I always felt jealous that there…would be another woman in your arms…having your children…loving you and having your love…I never wanted to think about that—" Sasuke silenced her, kissing her.

"Sakura, I couldn't imagine myself with another woman other than you." His obsidian orbs bore into her emerald ones. "I haven't seen any woman like I have you, I guess, even when I was away, I always thought you were more important than any other woman. I've never been with one like I am with you. You're my first and my only. I've told you that countless times and I will always remind you of that. If I hadn't stopped you from marrying Isamu, who is still a great guy by the way, I probably would have never even looked for a wife or had any children. I only wanted you, and now I have you." He held her tighter and brought his lips to her ear, "All to myself, and I don't intend to share you with anyone…" he growled possessively.

Suddenly Sasuke was at her belly pulling up her shirt so he could feel the soft skin and placed his head on her stomach, feeling a kick every now and then.

Sakura watched him; he had always done this, countless times when she was pregnant. She figured it was so the baby would know it was loved and expected. Sasuke was a great father. His lips lingered on her belly and he spoke quietly, "Thank you Sakura, for everything," before he brought himself back up to rest at Sakura's side with her in his arms again and his hand back to her stomach.

"So did we decide on Naoki as his name?" Sasuke asked.

"I like that name," she mumbled into his neck.

He grinned, "Then Naoki it is."

It was silent for a minute before he carried on, "You know Sakura, I think we need more daughters, about six more children should be fine, right?"

"Only if you're carrying them, I'm tired of not being able to see my feet." She growled slightly.

"I wouldn't look as beautiful as you do when you're pregnant," Sasuke said. He had survived all the mood-swings and he was wondering if he could handle more. The children he had now were the children he had seen ten years ago, when he thought of a content family of Uchiha. He wasn't sure how to explain it, but the moment Susumu was born he knew him from that moment; it was like he had a vision of his children. The only one he wasn't sure of would be Naoki, who he had seen Sakura pregnant with.

Sakura giggled, picturing Sasuke pregnant. "Maybe we can wait a couple years. Or just wait for grandchildren."

"I don't want any boys going near my girls!" Sasuke growled at the thought.

"It's life Sasuke," she mumbled tiredly. "Sleep now Sasuke."

Bringing the covers over them, he whispered in her ear, "I'm still so in love with you, Sakura…" he kissed her forehead.

"Me too Sasuke." Her lips were at his neck and she succumbed to the world of dreams.

Like any other couple they had their arguments but they got through them, Sasuke watched the woman in his arms sleep. He knew there was nowhere else he would rather be than in Konoha with his wife and children.

-U-

**Finished! That's the final chapter, I hope you all enjoyed and I added more SasuSaku fluff and am going to miss this story. But I'm also glad it's closed, a little over three years I've been working on this. Now I need to get some other ones complete.**

**Reviews and criticism is welcome and appreciated.**


End file.
